Crazy for Dash Girl?
by Grace Jung
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, penerus salah satu perusahaan konglomerat di Korea, BigEast Group. Hidup bergelimang harta bak putri raja membuat Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manja dan sombong. Tapi siapa sangka dibalik sikap angkuhnya dia hanyalah seorang gadis polos yang kesepian dan haus akan cinta? YunJae fic. GENDERSWITCH. CHAP 6 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy for Dash Girl?**

**Author: **Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong  
Jung Yunho

**Support Cast: **

Park Yoochun  
Shim Changmin  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Donghae  
Eunhyuk

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Warning: **Genderswitch! gaje, cerita pasaran, dll.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Incheon Internasional Airport**

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang menyeret kopernya dengan santai. Sesantai penampilanya hari itu: _loose top_ putih, _hot pants_ abu-abu, serta _hoodie_ berwarna biru tua yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Dia membetulkan letak _sunglasses_ yang bertengger di hidungnya, lalu mengamati sekelilingnya. Tak lama kemudian seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

_Yes!_ batin gadis itu senang. Dia mengecek jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore di pergelangan tangannya lalu bergegas menyeret kopernya dengan langkah cepat dan terburu-buru. Tapi belum sempat dia berjalan terlalu jauh, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Kim Jaejoong _agasshi_?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu langsung berhenti di tempat. _Sial!_ umpatnya dalam hati. Dia menghela nafas dan berusaha mengatur wajahnya agar terlihat biasa saja sebelum akhirnya menoleh.

"_Ne?"_

Seorang _namja_ dengan kemeja putih dibalut jas dan celana serta dasi serba hitam yang tampak formal langsung membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Saya diperintahkan _sajangnim_ untuk menjemput _agasshi_," kata _namja_ itu sopan. "Mari ikut saya," tambahnya lalu mulai berjalan. Jaejoong menghela nafas kesal dan kembali mengumpat, tapi toh akhirnya mau tak mau mengikutinya juga.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, _namja_ itu segera membukakan pintu sebuah sedan putih dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk.

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak dan menatap _namja_ itu dengan kening berkerut. Baru sekarang dia melihat dengan jelas wajah _namja_ itu. Wajahnya tampak asing, bukan seperti pengawal-pengawal yang selama ini dilihatnya, bukan juga tuan Han, pengawal pribadinya sebelum dia pergi ke Perancis setahun lalu. Sebelum berbagai pikiran negatif mulai merasuki otaknya, Jaejoong membuka mulutnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kau anak baru?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Ah.. _cheosonghamnida_, saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Cho Kyuhyun. Mulai hari ini saya yang akan menjadi pengawal pribadi _agasshi_ menggatikan tuan Han. Mohon bantuannya," namja bernama Kyuhyun itu kembali membungkukkan badannya.

Jaejoong melepas _sunglasses_nya dan mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Aku tidak menanyakan namamu," ujarnya cuek lalu memasuki mobil.

Kyuhyun yang masih membungkuk dan ternyata dicuekkin itu langsung menegakkan badannya. Dia mendesah kesal sambil mengusap-usap dadanya lalu dengan sekali hembusan nafas dia bergegas memasuki mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong tampak gelisah. Ia duduk tak tenang di jok belakang mobilnya sementara otaknya memikirkan bagaimana caranya kabur dari sini. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah minimarket di pinggir jalan. Ia tersenyum.

"Berhenti," perintahnya.

Seketika itu juga mobil langsung berhenti. Kyuhyun melirik melalui kaca mobil.

"Ada apa, _agasshi_?"

"Aku haus, belikan aku minuman dingin. Jangan lupa cemilan juga, aku ingin makan."

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk.

"_Ne, algesseumnida_ _agasshi_. Mohon tunggu sebentar," Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobil, melepaskan sealtbet, lalu beranjak keluar menuju minimarket yang terletak persis di seberang jalan. Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum mengejek di wajahnya.

"Dasar bodoh," gumamnya. Dengan cepat Jaejoong memakai kembali _sunglasses_nya serta menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung _hoodie_. Dia mengangkat kopernya dan bergegas keluar dari mobil. Dia berjalan agak jauh sebelum akhirnya menyetop sebuah taksi kosong yang lewat dan pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Kyuhyun keluar dari minimarket dengan tangan menenteng sekantong plastik penuh belanjaan berisikan minuman dan makanan pesanan Jaejoong. Dia mendesah panjang.

"Benar-benar _yeoja_ itu… tidak pernah diajari sopan santun apa? Memang susah ya bilang tolong atau bisakah kalau meminta sesuatu? Ckck.. dasar orang kaya," gerutunya sambil menyebrang jalan. Kyuhyun menghampiri mobil yang masih terparkir dan membuka pintu belakang.

"Maaf menunggu lama _agasshi_. Ini pesanan an…." kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti begitu mendapati jok mobil yang kosong. Dia memutar-mutar kepalanya memeriksa isi mobil.

"_Agasshi_? _Agasshi_, anda dimana? Halooooo?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mobil benar-benar kosong. Kyuhyun mulai panik.

"Aish, _yeoja_ itu!"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"_Yeoboseyo?" _

"Yeoboseyo manajer Hwang?

"_Ne, ada apa Kyuhyun -ssi?"_

"Ng… anu, ada mmm, masalah," Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya gelisah. Bingung, bagaimana mungkin hari pertama bekerja sudah membuat masalah?

"_Ada apa? Kau sudah menjemput agasshi kan? Usahakan cepat sampai, Presdir sedang menunggunya."_

Kyuhyun mulai menggigit jarinya.

"Justru itu…" gumamnya.

"_Wae?"_

"Anu manajer, mmm.. _agasshi_.. ng.. dia kabur."

"_MWO?!"_

Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Hampir saja gendang telinganya pecah mendengar teriakan 13 oktaf sang manajer barusan.

"_Aish, anak itu memang tidak pernah berubah, suka sekali kabur! Aku kira dengan membiarkannya sekolah di Perancis bisa sedikit mengubah perilakunya, tapi baru satu tahun malah sudah minta keluar. Benar-benar anak itu…"_

"_Cheosonghamnida_, seharusnya tadi saya tidak lalai. Saya tidak tahu dia akan kabur, sekali lagi maafkan saya sajangnim."

"_Haah.. apa boleh buat. Cepat cari dia! Aku akan memerintahkan pengawal yang lain untuk membantu mencarinya."_

"_Ne, algesseumnida sajangnim_."

Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya dan segera memacu mobilnya.

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap sebuah pintu apertemen di depannya dengan berdebar-debar. Sesekali ia tersenyum sendiri, sementara tangannya sudah siap dalam posisi menekan kode pengaman pintu.

_Hwaiting Kim Jaejoong! Ini akan menjadi surprise! _serunya dalam hati. Dengan sedikit ragu, dia mulai memasukkan kode pengaman, berharap kodenya belum diganti. Dan…. berhasil!

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. Hatinya benar-benar sudah tak sabar ingin melihat wajah yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya. Dia meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya, lalu dengan perlahan menutupnya kembali agar sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut apartemen itu. Sepi, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan penghuninya. Jaejoong meletakkan kopernya di sebelah sofa dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu.

"Sedang tidurkah?" gumamnya lirih. Tiba-tiba _evil smile_ menghiasi wajahnya. "Kukerjai sedikit sepertinya seru."

"Aaahhh…."

Jaejoong langsung terdiam. Suara apa itu? Ditempelkannya telinganya di pintu menyebabkan kerutan tercetak di dahi mulusnya tatkala suara-suara aneh terdengar. Dengan rasa penasaran Jaejoong membuka pintu di depannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mematung bak manekin. Matanya membulat tak percaya. APA… APA-APAAN INI?!

"YA! LEE DONGHAE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!"

Sepasang manusia berlainan kelamin yang tengah bergerumul di ranjang king size itu tersentak. Terutama sang laki-laki.

"Jae.. Jaejoong.." wajah laki-laki itu langsung memucat.

"Ng? Siapa dia, _oppa?_" tanya wanita yang tengah bergelayut di badan laki-laki itu sok polos. Tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Padahal jelas-jelas Jaejoong mendapati mereka tengah telanjang.

"Jaejoong.. tu-tunggu dulu, i-ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat. A-aku…"

Jaejoong menatap mereka nanar. Dia mengepalkan tangannya geram, melemaskan otot-otot kedua tangannya, lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Ya.. Jaejoong, apa yang akan kau lakukan.." Donghae menarik selimut dan memundurkan tubuhnya sampai menyentuh dinding ranjang. Begitu pula dengan wanita di sampingnya yang sepertinya sudah sadar sikon.

"Kau.. DASAR _YEOJA_ JALANG!"

Peduli setan dengan semuanya Jaejoong menjabak rambut wanita itu. Wanita itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, _yeoja_ murahan!"

"_Mwo?!_ Awas kau!"

"Dasar _yeoja_ brengsek!"

Terjadilah jambak-menjambak diantara kedua wanita itu. Jaejoong menarik-narik rambut wanita di depannya kencang dan sesekali mencakar wajah dan tubuh yang tak terbalut apapun itu dengan kukunya yang panjang, bahkan dirinya sampai ikut naik ke ranjang. Sementara itu Donghae hanya memandang ngeri pergerumulan di hadapannya, tanpa berniat membantu sama sekali -.-

"Rasakan ini!"

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"_Yeoja_ tidak tahu malu! Berani-beraninya tidur dengan pacar orang, hah?!"

"Pacar orang kau bilang?! Dia pacarku!"

"_Mwo?!_ Ya! Dia itu pacarku!"

"Pacarku!"

"Kau!"

"Kyaaaa rambutku! Ya! Bantu aku, bodoh! Ahhh!"

Dengan enggan Donghae mencoba melerai. Dia mendekat dan berusaha memisahkan mereka.

"Ya, Jae-ah sudahlah.. kau juga Eunhyuk, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Kalian ini benar-benar…."

Mereka tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Donghae, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mendengarkan karena volume suara Donghae yang kalah pamor ketimbang jeritan histeris mereka.

"Sebegitu tampannya kah aku sampai kalian memperebutkan aku, huh? Aish, _jinjja.._ kalian berdua sudahlah, ini bisa dibicarakan baik-baik kan."

Mereka masih tetap cuek, membuat Donghae keki setengah mati.

"YA! CUKUP KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI!"

Teriakan Donghae sontak membuat Jaejoong dan Eunhyuk berhenti, walaupun masih dengan posisi perang mereka. Nafas keduanya tersengal-sengal, dan tatapan keduanya masih memancarkan api membara. Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Donghae dengan mata yang langsung membuat Donghae menciut.

"KAU JUGA SAMA SAJA, DASAR BRENGSEK!"

Jaejoong memukuli Donghae seperti orang kesetanan. Kekuatannya saat sedang marah memang mengerikan, belum lagi dia menguasai Judo dan Taekwondo.

Donghae mengaduh kesakitan dan berusaha menghindar. Sementara di belakang Jaejoong, Eunhyuk tengah menarik-menarik_ hoodie_ gadis itu sekuat tenaga bermaksud menjauhkannya dari Donghae. Tapi yang terjadi malah _hoodie_nya robek dan terlepas dari tubuh Jaejoong membuat Eunhyuk otomatis terjengkal jatuh ke lantai.

"Arrghhh!"

"Hyukkie!" Donghae berhasil menghentikan kedua tangan Jaejoong. Dia meraih piyama dan memakainya asal kemudian langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tengah meringis sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya.

_"Oppa…."_

_"Gwenchanayo chagi?"_ Donghae membantu Eunhyuk berdiri.

"_Chagi_ kau bilang?" Jaejoong mendekati mereka seraya menatap tak percaya Donghae. Donghae memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu.

_"Mianhae.."_

_"Wae?"_ suara Jaejoong mulai bergetar, lirih dan hampir tak terdengar.

Donghae menghela nafas dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Kali ini ke arah lemari di pojok kiri kamar.

"Aku lelah Joongie-ya.."

Jaejoong menatap Donghae nanar. "Maksudmu, kau tidak.."

"Aku masih mencintaimu Jae, sungguh!" sergah Donghae cepat. Akhirnya dia mengalihkan matanya pada Jaejoong. Bisa Jaejoong lihat mata Donghae yang berubah menjadi sendu.

"Donghae…"

"Kau tau kan kakekmu sama sekali tidak menyukaiku. Dia selalu mempersulit posisiku! Kita terpaksa backstreet, ditambah dengan kehadiran pengawal-pengawalmu yang membuat kita sulit bertemu. Awalnya aku yakin aku bisa bertahan karena kita memang saling mencintai. Tapi ternyata aku salah, aku tidak sanggup Jae. Apalagi kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke Perancis. Aku.. aku merasa hampa dan putus asa, tidakkah kau tahu itu?"

Jaejoong terdiam, bisa dirasakannya sekarang matanya memanas. Jadi seperti itu yang dirasakan Donghae selama ini? Dia tidak pernah memikirkannya..

"Hae, aku…"

"_Mianhae_ Jae, aku rasa hubungan kita sampai disini saja. Ada banyak namja di luar sana yang bahkan lebih dari bersedia untuk menjadi pacarmu. Dan pastinya.. yang sesuai dengan kriteria kakekmu." Donghae menyambar sebuah kemeja yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakaikannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Jadi, bisakah kau pergi sekarang? Kau membuat Hyukkie ketakutan," tambahnya seraya membukakan pintu kamar. Wajahnya datar, entah hilang kemana wajah sendunya tadi.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mendengus. Air mata yang tadi sudah hampir menggenangi pelupuk matanya sirna seketika. _Nice acting, Hae… tapi sayang kau tak bisa menipuku, setidaknya sekarang._

"Begitu? Kau mengusirku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada sedikit sinis. "Ya! Berani sekali kau mempermainkanku?! Dasar brengsek!" Jaejoong kembali menyerang Donghae, memukuli dan menendang bagian tubuh mana saja yang sempat disentuhnya. Donghae yang tak siap langsung kewalahan.

"_Chagi,_ bantu aku!"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan dengan sigap langsung menangkap kedua tangan Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukan seruan Jaejoong. Eunhyuk terus mengunci kedua tangan Jaejoong dan dengan dibantu Donghae mereka mendorong gadis itu hingga ke pintu keluar apartemen.

"Lepaskaaaannnnn!"

Tepat ketika Donghae hendak membuka pintu, Jaejoong dengan sadis menginjak kaki polos tak beralas Donghae dengan _highheels_ lancip miliknya.

"Wadawwww!" Donghae langsung menjerit dan jejingkrakan sambil mengangkat kakinya yang baru saja terinjak.

"Rasakan ini!"

Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Jaejoong bermaksud menyerang Donghae lagi. Tapi sayang dengan cepat Eunhyuk berhasil mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga gadis itu terjungkal keluar dari apertemen. Disusul kemudian koper hitam miliknya yang dilempar sembarangan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Ya!"

Jaejoong segera bangkit dan berusaha menerobos masuk. Tapi terlambat karena pintu sudah tertutup.

"Ya! Buka pintunya!" Jaejoong mengedor-gedor pintu keras seperti orang kesetanan. Berulang kali dia berusaha membukanya, tapi nihil. Tak kehilangan akal, Jaejoong dengan cepat memasukan kode pengaman dan mencoba membukanya lagi. Tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil. Mereka mengunci pintu secara manual.

"BRENGSEK! BUKA PINTUNYA! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENIPUKU?! AWAS KAU!"

Jaejoong terus menggedor pintu dengan keras, menyebabkan beberapa penghuni apartemen yang lain melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu mereka. Merasa penasaran sekaligus terganggu. Tapi nampaknya tidak ada yang berani bersuara untuk menghentikannya begitu melihat sosok Jaejoong yang agak.. umm, menyedihkan.

Akhirnya alih-alih memprotes, satu-persatu dari mereka kembali menutup pintu dan melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing. Membiarkan Jaejoong berteriak sepuasnya.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU BERAPA BESAR PENGORBANANKU KARENA MEMILIHMU, HAH?! DASAR KURANG AJAR!"

Lama. Masih tidak ada respon. Jaejoong menggeram kesal.

"APA BAGUSNYA_ YEOJA_ MURAHAN ITU, HUH?! SUDAH KURUS, BOKONG KEMPIS, DADANYA BAHKAN LEBIH KECIL DARIKU! BENAR-BENAR TAK PUNYA SELERA!"

Jaejoong terengah-engah, efek kebanyakan berteriak. Dia berhenti mendobrak, dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Setelah merasa mendingan dia berbalik menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu, dan terus menggelosor hingga akhirnya ia terduduk. Tangannya bergerak meraba dada kirinya. Sakit. Tapi entah kenapa tidak ada air mata yang keluar.

"Penipu…" ucapnya lirih. Matanya menerawang ke atas. Hal yang dari dulu berusaha dihindari sekaligus sangat dibencinya, kini kembali dialaminya. Penipu… yah, dia paling benci dengan penipu..

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, nafas yang penuh beban. Dia bangkit berdiri. Ditatapnya pintu itu penuh kebencian, kemudian ditendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"BRENGSEK!"

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Yoochun merebahkan diri di sofa dan meluruskan kakinya, di bawahnya Changmin duduk di lantai sambil menyalakan laptop dan memasang _flashdisk,_ sementara si tuan rumah sendiri langsung melesat ke dapur mengambil minuman.

"Haahh.. benar-benar hari menyebalkan. Sejak kapan di Seoul tidak ada bengkel?! Ku sumpahi mereka agar cepat bangkrut!" kutuk Yoochun emosi. Changmin mendesah mendengar perkataan Yoochun.

"Mungkin memang lagi sialnya kita _hyung,_" ujarnya bijak(?), sementara matanya lagi mupeng-mupengnya dengan 'pemandangan' di layar laptopnya.

"Kau enak Min, cuma numpang nempel tangan doang! Si Jung juga sama saja. Aku nih yang beneran ndorong mobilnya! Lihat, tanganku sampai kaku!" protes Yoochun menatap prihatin kedua telapak tangannya yang memerah.

"Memangnya siapa yang jarang servis dan pelit beli asuransi sampai mobilnya sendiri mogok dan tidak ada yang ngurus, huh?"

Yunho keluar dari dapur sambil membawa 3 kaleng minuman dingin dan sepiring kue cemilan. Ucapannya sukses membuat Yoochun tertohok dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ya, bukannya pelit, aku-"

"BRENGSEK! BUKA PINTUNYA! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENIPUKU?! AWAS KAU!"

Terdengar suara gedoran pintu yang keras. Ketiganya langsung terdiam, kemudian saling berpandangan. Yunho mengangkat bahunya.

"_Yeoja_ gila," ucapnya cuek. Dia mengambil minumannya dan meletakkan 2 kaleng lain beserta cemilan di atas meja lalu ikut merebahkan diri di sofa seberang Yoochun.

"Mmmm," gumam Changmin mengiyakan. Dia meraih kaleng minumannya dan kembali menekuni video di depannya.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU BERAPA BESAR PENGORBANANKU KARENA MEMILIHMU, HAH?! DASAR KURANG AJAR!"

"Aish, berisik sekali _yeoja_ itu!" keluh Yunho mulai terganggu.

"Sepertinya apartemen sebelah," Changmin mengambil kue seraya mengalihkan matanya dari laptop dan menatap kedua temannya itu bergantian.

"Maksudmu Jiwon _noona?_" tanya Yoochun tolol. Dia membuka kaleng miliknya dan mulai meneguknya.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja bukan. Maksudku Dong-"

"APA BAGUSNYA _YEOJA_ MURAHAN ITU, HUH?! SUDAH KURUS, BOKONG KEMPIS, DADANYA BAHKAN LEBIH KECIL DARIKU! BENAR-BENAR TAK PUNYA SELERA!"

Changmin yang sedang memakan kue tiba-tiba tersedak dan tangannya yang hendak menekan open malah beralih ke delete kemudian yes, sementara Yoochun yang tengah meneguk minuman langsung menyemburkannya hingga mengenai wajah Yunho, membuat Yunho kaget dan menatapnya kesal.

"Yoochun.." geram Yunho.

Yoochun cuek, pandangannya menerawang ke depan.

"Dada dia bilang… dada…"

"Huwaaaaa~ fileku! Aku belum nonton, katanya ini yang paling seru! Hiks.."

Yunho mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan lengan bajunya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah autis sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Chun! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho begitu melihat Yoochun beranjak dari sofa. Dia berdiri dan segera mengikutinya, begitu pula dengan Changmin yang masih meratapi kepergian video yadongnya. T^T

"Aku mau lihat!"

"Mwo?" Yunho menempeleng kepala Yoochun. "Lihat apa?!"

"Aish, pikiranmu itu! Aku hanya penasaran dengan orangnya saja," jawab Yoochun santai seraya membuka pintu.

"BRENGSEK!"

Ketiganya terlonjak dan saling berebutan mengintip.

Seorang _yeoja_ dengan _hot pants_ dan _loose top_ tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen sebelah kanan apartemen Yunho. Penampilannya berantakan. _Loose top_ yang dikenakannya sedikit terangkat hingga menampakan pinggang dan perut ratanya yang putih mulus, begitu pula dengan lengan singletnya yang turun dan memperlihatkan bahu sekaligus tali bra hitamnya. _Hoodie_nya robek di bagian belakang dan hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya –tinggal lengan hoodie bagian bawah yang masih menggantung, rambut cokelatnya tampak kusut dan acak-acakkan, ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang juga tampak mengerikan.

Yoochun dan Changmin meneguk air liurnya melihat pemandangan itu, sementara Yunho hanya geleng-geleng meski tak bisa dipungkiri matanya juga ikut terpaku seperti dua orang di sebelahnya.

_Yeoja_ itu sepertinya menyadari ada tiga _namja_ cakep yang tengah memperhatikannya. Dia menoleh dan menatap mereka sangar.

"APA KALIAN LIHAT-LIHAT?!" bentaknya galak.

Ketiganya kembali terlonjak dan langsung salah tingkah.

"Ah.. ngg.. ka-kami.." mereka memasang pose gugup+bingung+ketakutan dengan sedikit muka _innocent._ Yunho menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang tidak gatal, Changmin komat-kamit gaje sendiri, sementara Yoochun meremas-remas bahu Changmin _nerveous_ sambil mencari akal.

"Ah! Ka-kami melihat _hoodie_mu robek, ka-kau pasti kedinginan. Jadi a-aku ingin meminjamimu _hoodie_ku, ngg.. be-begitu," Yoochun gagap mendadak. Di sebelahnya, Changmin melempar tatapan tajam –yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan- andalannya.

"Kau tidak memakai _hoodie_, dasar bodoh!" desisnya. Yoochun sontak melotot lalu menunduk memperhatikan pakaiannya yang ternyata hanya sebuah t-shirt dan jins. Dia mendongak dan menatap Changmin dengan senyum garing.

_Yeoja_ itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Dia berjalan mendekat, membuat Yoochun dan Changmin ketakutan. Sementara itu Yunho hanya mendesah dengan tingkah laku dua anak autis bin ajaib itu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tidak peduli dengan sikon di depannya.

"Oh ya? mana?" _yeoja_ itu bertanya dengan nada sinis.

Yoochun gelagapan dan langsung menatap Changmin bermaksud meminta bantuan, tapi yang ditatap malah tengah membelakanginya sambil berpura-pura mengangkat telepon.

"Sekarang? Ah, aku sedang sibuk.. biasa latihan drama.. bagaimana kalau besok? Umh.. ne, ne, terserah kau sajalah.. ne? Aku keren katamu? Aigoo, kau pandai sekali merayu Kibum-ssi.. apa? Tampan dan juga imut? Aih, kau membuatku jadi malu.."

Yoochun pengin muntah saat itu juga. Dia menatap Changmin keki sebelum akhirnya beralih ke Yunho. Matanya langsung ijo bagai melihat uang begitu menyadari Yunho yang tengah cuek bebek itu ternyata mengenakan sebuah _hoodie_. Dengan cepat Yoochun menarik Yunho dan menghadapkannya ke arah _yeoja_ itu.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau, huh?!"

Yoochun pura-pura tidak mendengar. Dia tersenyum manis pada _yeoja_ itu.

"Ah, _mian_ tadi aku salah bicara. Maksudku tadi bukan punyaku, tapi punya temanku ini."

"_Mwo?!_ Ya! Jangan bercanda kau! Ini _hoodie_ fav-"

Yoochun langsung memotongnya. "Boleh kan Yun?" tanyanya dengan suara dikeraskan. "Jangan mempermalukanku kau. Kutraktir deh!" tambahnya seraya berbisik.

Yunho berbalik dan menatap tajam Yoochun. "Kalau sampai tidak kembali, kubunuh kau!" desisnya. Yoochun buru-buru mengangguk. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Yunho melepas _hoodie_nya dan menyerahkannya pada _yeoja_ itu.

_Yeoja_ itu menerimanya dengan kasar. Dia melepaskan _hoodie_ miliknya dan melemparnya begitu saja hingga mengenai Yunho yang spontan langsung menangkapnya. Yunho menahan geram sementara si _yeoja_ tetap cuek sambil memakai_ hoodie_ Yunho. Setelah selesai dia menarik kopernya dan tanpa berkata-kata langsung pergi dari tempat itu, membuat ketiga _namja_ itu terpaku tak percaya.

"_Omo.. omo.._ ckckck.." Changmin bersuara.

"_Woah.. I like this type!"_ Yoochun masih mengawasi kepergian _yeoja_ itu dengan mupeng. Yunho mendengus.

"Tipe gila dan tidak tahu terimakasih seperti itu?! Huh!" Yunho mencibir kesal lalu masuk ke dalam. "Jangan lupa ucapanku tadi Chun! Aku serius mengatakan akan membunuhmu!"

_"Ne, ne,"_ Yoochun menyahut malas.

"Memangnya kau mengenal _yeoja_ itu _hyung?_" tanya Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Yoochun langsung memasang pose _cool._ "Bukan Yoochun namanya kalau mencari tahu seorang _yeoja_ saja tidak bisa, Changminnie."

Changmin ikut-ikutan mencibir lalu menyusul Yunho masuk ke dalam.

Yoochun cemberut, tapi kemudian tersenyum jahil. "_By the way,_ tadi Kibum siapa yaa? Perasaan aku baru dengar," sindirnya keras.

"Pembantu!" sahut Changmin cuek tak kalah kerasnya. Yoochun terkekeh puas sebelum akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy for Dash Girl?**

**Author: **Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast: **

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Kim Junsu

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Warning: **Genderswitch! abal, ga jelas, dll.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Memangnya kau mengenal _yeoja_ itu _hyung__?_" tanya Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Yoochun langsung memasang pose _cool._ "Bukan Yoochun namanya kalau mencari tahu seorang _yeoja_ saja tidak bisa, Changminnie."

Changmin ikut-ikutan mencibir lalu menyusul Yunho masuk ke dalam.

Yoochun cemberut, tapi kemudian tersenyum jahil. "_By the way,_ tadi Kibum siapa yaa? Perasaan aku baru dengar," sindirnya keras.

"Pembantu!" sahut Changmin cuek tak kalah kerasnya. Yoochun terkekeh puas sebelum akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

Suara hingar bingar, lampu disko yang berkelap-kelip, serta alunan musik yang menghentak keras mewaranai suasana salah satu club malam di daerah Apgujeong-dong, salah satu kawasan paling trendy di Seoul.

Jaejoong meneguk sebotol bir untuk kesekian kalinya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau dan berantakan, karenanya dia ingin melupakannya walau hanya semalam saja. Setidaknya itu alasan yang sering didengarnya jika seseorang minum-minum. Melupakan masalah.

"Joongie!"

Seorang _yeoja_ berambut hitam panjang bergelombang menghampiri Jaejoong dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Aish, _jinja!_ Kau ini.." _yeoja_ itu langsung merebut botol bir yang tengah diteguk Jaejoong dan meletakannya dengan kasar di meja. Jaejoong menoleh.

"Siapa kau? Hiks.." Jaejoong cegukan dan menatap_ yeoja_ di depannya linglung.

"_Mwo?!_ Ya! Ada apa denganmu? Tadi suruhan-suruhan kakekmu datang ke rumahku mencarimu dan barusan kau meneleponku untuk menemanimu mabuk disini?! Aku bingung, aku kira kau masih di Perancis! Kenapa kau pulang tidak mengabariku, huh?!"

Jaejoong tambah linglung. "Perancis? Tempat hiks apa itu?" dia meraih kembali botol birnya dan meneguknya.

"Ya!"

_Yeoja_ itu merebutnya lagi, membuat sebagian isinya tumpah. Dia memperhatikan meja di depannya dan matanya langsung terbelalak mendapati empat botol bir kosong tergeletak tak beraturan di meja.

"Ka-kau.. kau meminum ini semua?!" pekiknya.

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Tentu saja, hehe.. aku hiks hebat kan."

_Yeoja_ itu menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Dia mendekat dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi Jaejoong yang sudah memerah.

"Kau hiks sedang apa?"

"Ini benar-benar kau? _Aigoo,_ kau yang bahkan tidak pernah minum sekalipun kuat menghabiskan ini semua? Aish, tak heran kau sampai mabuk seperti ini! Dan- _omo!_ Kenapa rambutmu berantakan sekali?! Ya! Sebenarnya ada apa ini?!"

Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan _yeoja_ itu, kepalanya terkulai di meja dan matanya mulai menerawang.

"Donghae.. hiks.." ucapnya lirih.

Mata _yeoja_ itu langsung membulat. "Donghae?" dia terdiam sebentar dan kemudian mendadak paham. "Aish, sudah kuduga akan seperti ini!"

_Yeoja_ itu mendesah dan mencoba mengusap-usap kepala Jaejoong, tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong menepisnya.

_"__Wae..? WAE?!"_

_Yeoja_ itu menatap Jaejoong prihatin. Dia mengangkat kepala Jaejoong yang masih terkulai dan menatapnya lembut.

"Ada apa dengan Donghae?"

Jaejoong balik menatapnya. Suaranya mulai bergetar. "Dia.. dia menipuku! Hiks, dia menipuku!"

Jaejoong langsung memeluk _yeoja_ di depannya itu. Pertahanan yang selama ini dibangunnya dengan susah payah runtuh seketika. Dia yang bahkan tak pernah menangisi apapun apalagi seorang _namja,_ kini mengeluarkan air matanya hanya demi seorang Lee Donghae. _Namja_ beruntung yang telah mencuri hatinya, dan sekaligus menghancurkannya.

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

"Cewek!"

Yoochun bersiul ketika seorang _yeoja_ dengan pakaian seksi melewati tempat duduknya. _Yeoja_ itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu itu!" Yunho menempeleng kepala Yoochun *hobi bgt ni orang -_-*. Yoochun merengut.

"Datang kesini kalau tidak merayu _yeoja_ sama saja percuma, tuan Jung!" jelas Yoochun sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Yunho mendengus lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa, sementara Changmin hanya geleng-geleng. Entah karena mendengar ucapan Yoochun atau memang karena tengah mengikuti irama musik yang menghentak keras di _club_ malam tempat mereka bersarang malam ini.

"Oh, _come on guys!_ Kita kesini untuk refresing kan?" Yoochun menatap Yunho dan Changmin bergantian. Changmin menggumam tidak jelas sedang Yunho memasang wajah masam. "Ya, Yunho! Bukannya kau yang mengajak kita keluar gara-gara kesal dengan _yeoja_ tadi?" tuntut Yoochun.

"Tapi bukan kesini, bodoh! Aish.. tempat ini membuatku tambah pusing!" Yunho beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Yoochun.

"Toilet," jawab Yunho singkat lalu segera menghilang di balik kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berdugem ria.

Yoochun berdecak dan menatap Changmin yang tengah meneguk segelas kecil wine. _"Let's __dance __bro__!"_ dengan cepat dia meraih tangan Changmin dan menariknya ke lantai dansa.

Sementara itu di toilet Yunho tengah menyalakan air keran dan membasuh wajahnya. Dia mendongak. Ditatapnya bayangan dirinya di cermin dan kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Ck, aku memang tampan," ujarnya narsis sambil merapikan beberapa helai poni rambut hitamnya. Tak lama ia berhenti dan menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kenapa tadi aku jadi marah sendiri ya? Aish, padahal kan cuma dirampas dan dilempari _hoodie_? Ckck.." Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "_Calm down,_ Yunho.. _calm down.._"

Usai berkata begitu Yunho mengelap wajah dengan tangannya. Dia menatap bayangannya di cermin sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar dari toilet. Tapi tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju tempatnya, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang. Yunho terjatuh, begitu pula dengan orang itu. Ah, anii.. lebih tepatnya orang-orang itu.

"Aish…" Yunho meringis sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Ah, _cheosonghamnida.._ saya tidak seng-_omo,_ Jaejoong!" _yeoja_ yang menabrak Yunho tadi segera membantu berdiri seorang _yeoja_ lagi yang sepertinya juga ikut terjatuh. Dia mengangkat_ yeoja_ itu tetapi badan _yeoja_ itu limbung sehingga keduanya tak ayal terjatuh.

"Aish, _jinja!_"

Yunho memandang aneh kedua _yeoja_ itu. Ingin tertawa tapi rasanya tidak sopan.

"Maaf, apa yang terjadi dengan temanmu ini?" tanya Yunho akhirnya.

"Eh?" _Yeoja_ itu mendongak sambil masih berusaha mengangkat teman _yeoja_nya itu. "Oh, _mianhae,_ dia mabuk dan aku tidak kuat membawanya. Makanya tadi aku tidak lihat-lihat jalan. _Cheosonghamnida,_" _yeoja_ itu sedikit membungkuk.

Yunho tersenyum. "_Gwenchana.._ mari kubantu," Yunho berjongkok dan membantu mengangkat teman _yeoja_ itu. Tapi seketika itu juga senyumnya hilang dan matanya sedikit membelalak begitu melihat _hoodie_ bermotif belang abu-abu hitam yang dikenakan teman _yeoja_ itu. Yunho segera mengamati wajahnya.

"Aish! _Yeoja_ ini..."

**.**

**.**

"Ringan sekali..berapa sih berat badannya?" Yunho mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedari tadi terasa kaku. Dia beserta _yeoja_ tadi tengah berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

_Yeoja_ itu menoleh dan menatap temannya yang tengah tak sadarkan diri di dalam gendongan Yunho. Dia tersenyum samar.

"Entahlah, yang jelas dia bukan orang yang gampang gemuk," _yeoja_ itu beralih menatap Yunho. "Sekali lagi _mianhamnida,_ jadi merepotkan anda."

Yunho menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "_Gwenchana._ Oya, siapa namamu? Kau bisa memanggilku Yunho, Jung Yunho," Yunho mengulurkan tangannya. _Yeoja_ itu menyambutnya.

"Yunho? Nama yang bagus," komentar _yeoja_ itu. "Aku Kim Junsu, dan yang kau gendong itu sahabatku, namanya Kim Jaejoong."

_Jaejoong__? Bagus juga, walaupun sayang tidak sebagus sikapnya. __Berani sekali dia melempariku hoodie? Sudah begitu mengambil punyaku tanpa terimakasih lagi, dasar!_ gerutu Yunho dalam hati, meski begitu wajahnya masih mengulas senyum.

Mereka sampai di tempat parkir. Yunho celingak-celinguk. "Yang mana mobilmu, Junsu-ssi?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" Junsu ikut celingak-celinguk. Dia terlihat bingung sebelum akhirnya dia memekik dan menepuk dahinya.

"_Omo, omo!_ Aku lupa aku tidak bawa mobil!" serunya seraya menatap Yunho. "Tadi aku sedang di kedai dekat rumah saat Jaejoong memintaku kesini. Aku buru-buru jadi tidak sempat mengambil mobil di rumah dan langsung menyetop taksi yang lewat," jelas Junsu panjang lebar. _"__Aigoo~ otto-"_ ucapannya terhenti begitu ringtone ponselnya berbunyi.

_A whole new world~ a new fantastic point of view~_

"Ah, maaf!" Junsu segera mengangkat teleponnya. "_Yeoboseyo? Ne?_ Aku di The Cloud.. kau di sekitar sini? Sedang ap-_MWORAGO?!_ Ya! Jangan coba bercanda denganku ya! _Oppa_ sedang mengerjakan tugas di rum- ya! YA!"

Junsu menutup ponselnya kesal sekaligus panik. Dia mendongak menatap Yunho yang balik menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Ada ap-"

"Boleh aku meminta bantuanmu Yunho -ssi? Kumohon!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, Junsu langsung mengubek-ubek *bahasanya ga enak bgt* tasnya, mengambil dompet, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. Dia meletakkan kartu itu di tangan Yunho yang kebingungan.

"Apa maks-"

"Itu kartu namaku! Besok hubungi aku, _arraseo?_ Tolong titip Jaejoong, aku ada urusan mendadak! Mohon bantuannya! Annyeong!"

Junsu langsung melesat pergi. Yunho terdiam sejenak, mencerna apa maksud perkataan _yeoja_ itu.

"Hubungi besok? Titip? _Annyeong?_ Ng, tunggu dulu.. titip dia bilang?" Yunho menoleh ke belakang, ke arah seorang _yeoja_ mabuk yang tengah tertidur pulas di punggungnya. Yunho terkesiap, dia buru-buru menghadap depan untuk memprotes, walaupun ia tahu akan percuma karena Junsu sudah menjauh.

"Ya! Tunggu kau! Hey!"

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

"Kemana anak itu?" Yoochun mengernyit heran sekembalinya dia dan Changmin dari aktivitas 'ajep-ajep' ke tempat duduk mereka. Changmin celingak-celinguk.

"_Molla.._ sedang makan mungkin?" tebaknya asal.

Yoochun mendengus. "Kalau kau baru aku percaya," ujarnya acuh seraya mengenyakkan diri di sofa. Changmin memanyunkan bibirnya lalu ikut duduk.

_Purple line let me set up my world~_

Yoochun merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya. Matanya menyipit melihat caller id di layarnya.

_Jung__ calling..._

"Kenapa dia? Jangan-jangan tersesat?" gumamnya gaje.

_"__Nugu?"_ tanya Changmin.

Yoochun mengangkat bahu, lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ada ap-"

_"__Cepat ke parkiran sekarang!"_

Tut.. tut.. tut..

Yoochun menurunkan ponselnya. Dia menatap Changmin bingung.

_"__Wae?"_ Changmin ikut bingung.

"Yunho. Entahlah, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu," Yoochun meneguk gelas _wine_ miliknya sampai habis kemudian berdiri. _"Ka__jja__!"_

Mereka berdua berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat parkir dan langsung menghampiri Yunho yang tengah bersandar di mobilnya dengan tampang kecut.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayo pulang!" tanpa basa-basi Yunho segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Yoochun dan Changmin bertukar pandang bingung tapi kemudian sama-sama mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu. Mereka bergegas masuk mobil, Yoochun di depan bersama Yunho dan Changmin di belakang. Changmin membuka pintu dan hendak masuk ketika tiba-tiba ia memekik.

"Ya! Yunho _hyung__!_ Apa ini?!" serunya histeris.

Yunho menoleh malas sementara Yoochun yang ikut menoleh langsung melotot dengan mulut menganga. Ia menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Ya.. Yunho.. ka-kau.. menculik seorang _yeoja? Omo~_ apa yang kau- auw!" Yunho menempeleng kepala Yoochun sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Ayo cepat masuk!" tambahnya pada Changmin yang masih terpaku di pintu.

_"Ah, ne!"_

Dengan sedikit ragu, Changmin akhirnya masuk dan duduk di sebelah _yeoja_ yang tengah tertidur menyandar di jok mobil Yunho itu.

Mobil mulai melaju, dengan ketiganya yang terdiam satu sama lain. Yoochun dan Changmin berkali-kali saling lirik dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, tidak berani mengusik Yunho yang kelihatannya memang enggan berkomentar.

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ gedung apartemennya, setelah sebelumnya mengantar pulang Yoochun dan Changmin yang sebenarnya ogah-ogahan karena masih penasaran tentang _yeoja_ yang dibawa Yunho. Tapi dengan jurus tatapan mautnya, dua makhluk itu akhirnya mengkeret dan langsung nurut.

Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu belakang tempat Jaejoong masih terlelap tak sadarkan diri. Yunho menghela nafas sejenak lalu dengan hati-hati menarik Jaejoong keluar dan menggendongnya sampai apartemen.

Sesampainya di dalam, Yunho menghidupkan lampu kamarnya. Perlahan dia merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas kasur. Ditatapnya _yeoja_ itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala frustasi.

"_Aigoo~_ salah apa aku sampai sial begini, huh?" keluhnya. Ia mendesah panjang dan mulai beranjak ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ia berbalik dan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Mumpung dia disini, kulepaskan saja," Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong dan dengan hati-hati berusaha melepaskan _hoodie_ miliknya yang masih melekat pada tubuh _yeoja_ itu. Tapi ternyata itu tidak semudah yang dia perkirakan karena perlakuannya itu justru membuat Jaejoong sedikit menggeliat dan alhasil membuat tangan Yunho tertindih pinggangnya.

"Aish!"

Yunho mencoba melepaskan tangannya tapi malah membuat tubuh Jaejoong makin menggeliat dan... bukannya terlepas, tangan Yunho justru tetap tertindih dan sekarang menjadi terletak persis dibawah dada Jaejoong yang tengah menelungkup.

Yunho meneguk air liurnya. Tubuhnya –terutama bagian bawahnya tiba-tiba terasa menegang. Tangannya pun terasa kaku dan tidak bisa digerakkan meski hanya untuk bergeser sepanjang 1 mm. Yunho dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghapus pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mulai bergelayut di otaknya. _Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh?_

Dengan satu sentakan, Yunho berhasil menarik tangannya dari tindihan Jaejoong. Bisa dirasakannya kini tangannya terasa hangat. Yunho menatap intens tangannya itu tapi dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Aish, _micheoseyo!_"

Akhirnya Yunho hanya memandang pasrah _hoodie_ yang tak jadi diambilnya itu.

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sinar matahari yang merembes masuk membuat matanya sedikit silau. Dia menggeliat sejenak, lalu perlahan bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalannya terasa berat sekali. Dia memijit-mijit kepalanya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain meraba-raba meja nakas disebelah kasur mencari ponselnya, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya tiap bangun tidur.

Tapi aneh, tangannya tidak menangkap apa-apa selain sebuah lampu meja. Jaejoong yang masih setengah merem setengah melek mengernyitkan dahi heran. Dia membuka matanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke meja kecil itu. Dahinya tambah mengkerut. Ponselnya tidak ada.

Jaejoong meraba-raba kasurnya, dan menemukan ponselnya tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Dia segera mengambilnya, dan saat itu juga dia menyadari sesuatu. Sejak kapan kasurnya seperti ini? Siapa yang menggantinya? Bukankah dia sudah bilang jangan mengubah apapun yang ada di kamarnya selama dia berada di Perancis? Berani sekali pelayan itu!

Jaejoong turun dari kasurnya, berniat untuk menyemprot semua pelayannya. Tapi seketika itu juga dia berhenti.

"Mmmm?" gumamnya bingung sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Sejak kapan kamarnya kecil seperti ini? Cat dinding, properti, furnitur-furnitur... kenapa semuanya berubah? Tunggu... dimana ini?

Tanpa ba bi bu Jaejoong keluar dari kamar dan lagi-lagi matanya tercengang mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Oke, ini bukan rumahnya -karena tidak mungkin rumahnya sekecil ini-, bukan juga rumah Junsu atau Kibum sahabatnya, dan sepertinya ini juga bukan rumah salah satu teman laki-lakinya karena sekarang dia sungguh tidak familiar dengan wajah seorang _namja_ yang tengah terlelap di sebuah sofa tepat di depannya.

Pertanyaannya sekarang: siapa_ namja_ itu, dan kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati _namja_ itu. Dia berjongkok di samping sofa dan mengamati lekuk wajah namja itu. _Tampan juga_, batinnya. Tiba-tiba mata _namja_ itu terbuka, membuat Jaejoong kaget dan segera berdiri.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jaejoong langsung tanpa basa-basi.

_Namja_ itu beranjak dari sofa dan menatap Jaejoong malas. "Kau sudah bangun? Baguslah, bersiap-siaplah pulang, aku akan menelepon temanmu."

_Namja_ itu meraih ponsel di meja dan kemudian merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil seperti kartu nama.

Jaejoong menatap _namja_ yang bahkan cuek dengan keberadaannya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Namja_ itu buta, pura-pura tidak tahu, atau memang tidak tahu dirinya sekarang berhadapan dengan siapa?

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya.

_Namja_ itu mendongak, dan menatap Jaejoong aneh.

"Kenapa aku harus mengenalmu, _agasshi?_" jawabnya sopan, meski lebih menyerupai pertanyaan sekaligus sindiran.

Jaejoong sekarang membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Apa-apaan _namja_ ini? Haloooooooo, siapa yang tidak mengenal dirinya, wanita paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan bahkan Asia? _Namja_ ini sepertinya benar-benar tidak up to date soal _news_.

"Begitu?" Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. "Baguslah, setidaknya aku bisa merasa lebih nyaman," Jaejoong mengenyakan dirinya di salah satu sofa dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Aku lapar, buatkan aku makanan," perintahnya seraya menghidupkan televisi dan mulai mengganti-ganti _channel._

_"__Mwo?"_

**.**

**.**

Yunho menatap _yeoja_ di hadapannya itu tak habis pikir. Siapa dia, kenal tidak sudah berani-berani memerintahnya?

"Hahh, kau pikir siapa aku, pembantumu? Buat sendiri!" sahutnya ketus.

Jaejoong tak bergeming, dia malah menambahkan, "jangan sampai ada tomat dan udang dalam makananku, _arraseo?_"

Oke, _yeoja_ ini benar-benar gila.

"Kuperingatkan _agasshi,_ ini rumahku dan kau tak berhak menyuruh-nyuruhku. Kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun, eh?" Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Jaejoong berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Yunho. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak antara wajah mereka hanya tersisa 10 cm. Matanya menatap tajam mata Yunho, tak menunjukkan rasa takut atau apa pun, membuat Yunho sedikit jengah.

"Kau benar, aku tidak pernah diajari sopan santun," lirihnya. Bisa Yunho rasakan bau alkohol yang menyeruak masuk ke hidungnya. "Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau cepat laksanakan perintahku sebelum aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tentunya kau masih ingat kan apa yang kusuruh tadi? Kuharap kau mengingatnya karena aku tidak akan mengulang kata-kataku untuk kedua kalinya, _arraseo?_" jelasnya pelan namun penuh tekanan. Setelah itu dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali duduk.

Yunho mendengus. Hebat sekali gaya memerintah _yeoja_ ini? Hah~ Dia menghembuskan nafas berat. Tampaknya tak ada gunanya menentang _yeoja_ ini. Dengan terpaksa dia berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia menatap ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Terpampang di layar beberapa deret nomor yang baru ia masukkan tadi. Ditekannya tombol hijau dan ditempelkannya ponsel itu ke telinganya.

_ "Yeoboseyo?"_

"Yeoboseyo, Junsu-ssi?"

_ "Ne, nugu shimnika?"_

"Ini aku Yunho. Kau masih ingat?"

_ "Yunho? Yunho.. Ah! Yunho! Ne, ne, aku ingat. Ada apa Yunho -ssi?"_

Ada apa? Aish, dua teman ini memang tidak ada yang benar. Satu kasar, satu lemot =,=

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu, Junsu-ssi?" pancing Yunho.

_"__Sesuatu?"_

"_Ne._ Seperti bagaimana kau mengenalku dan kenapa aku tahu nomormu."

_ "Bagaimana aku mengenalmu? Tentu saja karena kemarin kita bertemu di club dan kau membantuku membawa Jaejoong, bukan begitu? Lalu masalah nomor kalau tidak salah aku juga memberimu kartu namaku."_

Yunho mencoba sabar. "Lalu, kalau boleh tau apa alasanmu memberiku kartu namamu?"

_"__Ngg? Agar kau dapat menghubungiku dan aku bisa menjemput __Jae__-omo!__ Jaejoong__! Ya __Yunho__ -ssi! Dimana __Jaejoong__?!"_

Yunho menutup teleponnya setelah sebelumnya memberitahukan Junsu alamat apartemennya. Dia berbalik dan mengamati Jaejoong. Dapurnya semi terbuka sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah melihat ruang tengah yang terletak persis di depan dapur.

_Yeoja_ itu masih duduk manis sambil menonton siaran olahraga. Yunho menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jaejoong. Baru kali ini dia benar-benar fokus pada wajah itu. Aneh, dia baru sadar kenapa sepertinya wajah itu kelihatan tidak asing?

Yunho mengangkat bahunya, memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu peduli. Dia kembali berbalik dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan.

"Sudah kubilang aku pernah melihatnya!"

Pintu depan terbuka, dan muncullah Yoochun dan Changmin yang sedang sibuk berdebat.

"Tentu saja kau pernah melihatnya, dia kan _yeoja_ yang kemarin berteriak-teriak itu!"

"Bukan! Kalau itu sih aku tahu. Tapi sepertinya aku memang sering melihatnya. Siapa ya?"

"Aish, jangan-jangan dia malah salah satu dari _yeoja-yeoja_ yang sering kau godai, _hyung__._"

"Tidak mungkin, biar begini aku hafal semua _yeoja_ yang aku kenc-" ucapan Yoochun terhenti. Dia dan Changmin hanya melongo begitu melihat objek pembicaraan mereka tengah duduk santai di sofa apartemen Yunho.

"Oww.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy for Dash Girl?**

**Author: **Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Kim Junsu

Kim Kibum

Kim Jonghyun

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Warning: **Genderswitch! abal, ga jelas, dll.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tentu saja kau pernah melihatnya, dia kan _yeoja_ yang kemarin berteriak-teriak itu!"

"Bukan! Kalau itu sih aku tahu. Tapi sepertinya aku memang sering melihatnya. Siapa ya?"

"Aish, jangan-jangan dia malah salah satu dari _yeoja-yeoja_ yang sering kau godai, _hyung."_

"Tidak mungkin, biar begini aku hafal semua _yeoja_ yang aku kenc-" ucapan Yoochun terhenti. Dia dan Changmin hanya melongo begitu melihat objek pembicaraan mereka tengah duduk santai di sofa apartemen Yunho.

"Oww.."

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak salah lagi, aku pernah melihat_ yeoja_ itu!"

Yoochun menatap Yunho dan Changmin dengan wajah yakin. Kini mereka bertiga berada di dalam kamar Yunho, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang menyantap makanannya di ruang tengah.

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu yakin," sahut Yunho. Dia berjalan menghampiri meja belajar, menyalakan laptop serta memasang modem.

"Mau apa _hyung?_" tanya Changmin bingung.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Dia membuka internet dan tak lama muncul sebuah situs pencarian. Dua orang di belakangnya mengangguk paham.

"Kau tahu namanya?" suara Yoochun terdengar sangsi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Yunho singkat. Dia mengetikkan sebuah nama di kolom yang tersedia dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga hasil pencarian yang berkaitan dengan nama itu keluar. Dan ternyata tak sulit mencari yang dimaksud karena hampir semua _image result_ menunjukkan foto seorang _yeoja_ yang kini berada satu atap dengan mereka, begitupun berbagai _web result_ di bawahnya.

**Kim Jaejoong** Pewaris Tunggal Perusahaan Raksasa BigEast Group

**Kim Jae-Joong** luncurkan new brand Lex

No.1 Penerus Wanita Paling Menarik di Dunia, **Jae-JoongKim**

**Kim Jaejoong** Wanita Terkaya Pertama di Korea Versi Majalah Forbos

Big 20 World's Hot Celebrity, **Kim Jaejoong**

Penerus Perusahaan Terbesar di Asia, **Kim Jae Joong**

Wanita Paling Berpengaruh No.1 di Korea dan Asia, **Jae-Joong Kim**

**Jae-Joong Kim**'s Interview with VOGUE

Yoochun dan Changmin menelan ludah membaca tiap judul di depan mereka, sementara Yunho masih memasang wajah datar sambil memilih salah satu judul.

_Kim Jaejoong, 25 tahun, merupakan cucu satu-satunya Presiden Direktur Kim Jonghyun sekaligus pewaris tunggal BigEast Group, sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak di bidang perhotelan, elektronik, properti, rekontruksi, transportasi, fashion, dan entertainment. BigEast Group sendiri mempunyai pasar yang luas serta pengaruh yang sangat besar pada perkembangan ekonomi Korea, Asia, dan bahkan dunia sehingga mendapat gelar Perusahaan Terbesar dan Terkaya di Asia sejak tahun 2005 silam dan terbukti belum ada yang mampu menandinginya sampai sekarang._

_Kim Jaejoong lahir pada 26 Januari 1988 di California, USA. Dibesarkan disana sampai berumur 10 tahun sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Korea Selatan. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat dalam perjalanan menuju London, membuat Jaejoong menjadi calon penerus di usianya yang masih muda saat itu yakni 16 tahun._

_Cerdas dan bermultitalenta, itulah Kim Jaejoong. Di usianya sekarang dia menjabat sebagai direktur BigEast Group sekaligus pemilik dari Hero Ent., sebuah agensi model terbesar di Korea Selatan yang didirikannya sendiri. Selain bisnis, dia juga aktif di dunia modeling dan fashion. Brand-brand miliknya bahkan sudah diakui secara Internasional. Baru-baru ini namanya masuk sebagai salah satu wanita paling berpengaruh di dunia dalam salah satu majalah bisnis USA._

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ berusia sekitar 80 tahunan tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Dia tampak serius dengan koran pagi di tanganya. Sesekali dia menyesap teh hijau miliknya.

"Tuan."

_Namja_ itu mendongak, menampakkan wajahnya yang masih terlihat tampan walau kerutan-kerutan sudah menutupinya. Dia menatap _namja_ paruh baya yang berdiri di hadapannya lalu mengangguk, mengisyaratkan _namja_ itu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kami sudah melakukan pencarian. Kami melacak GPS di ponsel _agasshi_ dan menemukannya berada di The Cloud _club,_ sepertinya _agasshi_ lupa dan meninggalkan ponsel serta kopernya di sana. Kami juga memeriksa kediaman teman _agasshi,_ Kim Junsu dan Kim Kibum, tapi _agasshi_ tidak ditemukan. Kami bahkan sempat kembali lagi ke sana, tapi mereka tidak ada di kediamannya. Menurut laporan, Kim Yesung, kakak dari Junsu-ssi baru saja mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan mereka berdua pergi ke Seoul International Hospital untuk menjenguknya. Kami juga sempat ke sana tapi tetap tak bisa menemukan Jaejoong _agasshi."_

"Kalian sudah memeriksa semua tempat?"

_"Ne,_ kami sudah memeriksa semua hotel, rumah sakit, dan tempat-tempat yang sering didatangi _agasshi,_ tetapi hasilnya tetap nol."

"Bagaimana dengan _namja_ bermarga Lee itu?"

"Kami sudah memeriksa apartemennya dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan _agasshi._ Kami malah menemukannya tengah bersama wanita lain."

"Cih," _namja_ yang sudah berumur itu mendecih. Dia lalu menatap _namja_ di depannya tajam. "Jadi, kau hanya mau melaporkan kalau kalian tidak berhasil menemukan cucuku?"

_Namja_ paruh baya itu menunduk. "Justru itu Tuan, ada sedikit keanehan."

"Jelaskan."

"Kami diam-diam mengawasi Junsu-ssi dan Kibum-ssi. Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka terlihat pergi bersama. Saat ini kami tengah membuntuti mereka dan menurut laporan mobil mereka melaju ke arah Samsung-dong, tempat Lee Donghae-ssi tinggal."

"Hmm..." _Namja_ berumur itu menggumam paham. _"Arraso,_ kalian terus awasi duo Kim itu dan bawa Jaejoong ke sini secepatnya!"

"Baik, Tuan."

Sepeninggal bawahannya, _namja _yang bernama asli Kim Jonghyun itu mendesah.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti membuat masalah, Jaejoongie?"

Jonghyun meletakkan korannya di meja lalu memijit kedua pelipisnya. Tampak _headline_ di koran itu berbunyi, '**KIM JAEJOONG DIAM-DIAM KEMBALI DARI** **PERANCIS**' disertai foto seorang_yeoja _cantik berkacamata hitam yang tengah berjalan di bandara.

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Sebuah mobil Audy R8 berwarna silver melaju tenang di jalanan. Dua penumpangnya, seorang _yeoja_ berwajah imut dan seorang _yeoja_ berwajah manis tampak asyik mendengarkan lagu.

"Sekarang jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _duckbutt!"_ ucap _yeoja_ berwajah manis menuntut.

_"Mwo?"_

"Tentang Jae. Kenapa kita ke Samsung-dong? Tidak mungkin dia bersama dengan si brengsek itu, kan?"

"Mmm, sebenarnya aku meninggalkannya bersama _namja_ yang menolong kami di _club _semalam," jawab _yeoja_ yang berwajah imut polos.

"APA?!" _Yeoja_ manis itu menginjak rem mendadak, membuat kaget _yeoja _di sebelahnya.

"Yah! Hasil fotonya jadi jelek, kan!" protes si _yeoja_ imut sambil memperhatikan ponselnya.

_"Are you crazy or something?!_ Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Jae yang tengah mabuk bersama _namja _asing?! Bagaimana jika dia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Bagaimana kalau... astaga Kim Junsu!" _Yeoja_ manis yang bernama Kibum itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

_Yeoja_ imut yang dipanggil Junsu itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. _"Mianhae.._ Semalam aku panik sekali saat mendengar Yesungie _oppa_ masuk rumah sakit. Aku tidak mungkin membawa Jaejoong dalam keadaan seperti itu jadi aku menitipkannya pada Yunho _oppa."_

Kibum berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Matanya menyipit. "Jadi namanya Yunho?"

Junsu mengangguk. _"Ne.._ Kau tak perlu khawatir, Yunho _oppa_ orang yang baik kok. Dan lagi dia tampan. Lebih tampan dari Dong-dong songong *mian elf n elfishy, just scenario, peace ._.v* itu, hoho.." ujar Junsu bangga.

Kibum mendesah. Dia kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Terserah. Yang jelas bila sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Jae, aku tak akan segan-segan mengadukanmu pada Jonghyun _haraboji_ biar dia menggorengmu, hahaha..." tawa Kibum nista. Junsu hanya cemberut.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa alamatnya sama dengan Donghae?"

"Itu juga aku tidak tahu. Bahkan nomor apartemennya cuma beda satu nomor. Sepertinya mereka bertetangga."

"Kebetulan sekali," gumam Kibum. Matanya fokus ke depan sambil sesekali melirik kaca spion. Dia mengernyit.

"Kau tak merasa kalau kita sedang dibuntuti, Su?" tanya Kibum begitu melihat mobil yang tampak mencurigakan di belakang mobil mereka.

Junsu yang tengah sibuk berselca ria menurunkan ponsel mahalnya lalu menatap Kibum putus asa.

"Kau itu terlalu waspada, Kibummie. Kau pikir yang mau ke Samsung-dong cuma kita? Bisa saja mereka memang searah dengan kita kan," jawab Junsu santai. Jawaban yang cukup masuk akal.

Kibum masih agak ragu, tapi lama-kelamaan dia membenarkan ucapan Junsu.

"Benar juga ya..."

Ckck.. Tampaknya otak Kibum yang _smart_ ini sudah konslet karena terkontaminasi dengan kepolosan Junsu.

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Yunho keluar dari kamarnya, diikuti Yoochun dan Changmin yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Dengan langkah pelan, Yunho berjalan menghampiri _yeoja_ yang tengah duduk membelakanginya dengan kaki menyilang.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Junsu temanmu. Dia akan segera ke sini," ucap Yunho. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Hmm.." Jaejoong hanya menggumam singkat, membuat Yunho keki. Dia lalu melirik Yoochun dan Changmin yang duduk merapat di sofa lain di dekat mereka. Mereka tak henti-hentinya menatap Jaejoong, seolah-olah _yeoja _itu adalah makanan terenak di dunia.

Tak tahan melihat dua temannya yang sudah mulai mimisan dan ngiler, Yunho berdehem. "Ehm, ehm."

Berhasil. Dengan salah tingkah Yoochun mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya menggunakan lengan baju, begitu pula Changmin yang dengan segera mengusap air liurnya yang mulai menetes.

Yunho berdecak. Bagaimana bisa dia berteman dengan dua idiot itu? Beruntung Jaejoong tidak begitu memperhatikan mereka karena matanya masih fokus pada layar LCD TV di depannya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan. Park Yoochun _imnida._" Dengan pedenya Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Senyum ala _cassanova_ menghiasi wajahnya. Senyum yang akan membuat _yeoja_ manapun klepak-klepek. _Well,_ tapi sepertinya tidak untuk yang satu ini.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Yoochun aneh. Sepertinya dia baru sadar ada _namja_ lain selain Yunho di dekatnya -_-

"Kim Jaejoong," jawab Jaejoong cuek. Dia kembali menghadap depan, mengabaikan tangan Yoochun yang masih menggantung pasrah. Hupft~ Baik Changmin maupun Yunho berusaha menahan tawanya.

Dengan wajah memerah karena malu, Yoochun menarik tangannya. Baru kali ini ada _yeoja_ yang menolak pesonanya. _Shit!_

"Aku haus. Ambilkan aku minuman dingin," perintah Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Yunho mendengus sementara Yoochun dan Changmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata mereka. Sepertinya mereka belum terbiasa dengan sikap _almighty_ Jaejoong.

"Heh, aku sudah berbaik hati membuatkanmu makanan. Ambil sendiri! Lagi pula bukankah kau sudah minum," sahut Yunho ketus, melirik gelas berisi air di meja.

"Tapi aku ingin minuman dingin," balas Jaejoong santai tapi menuntut, tak gentar dengan nada ketus Yunho.

Yunho menggeram kesal dalam hati. Entah kenapa setelah mengetahui identitas Jaejoong,_ yeoja_ itu malah terlihat makin menyebalkan. Dengan setengah hati Yunho mengambil jus jeruk kalengan dari kulkas lalu menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

Mata besar Jaejoong membulat. Dia menatap Yunho tak percaya. "Apa kau gila? Kau memberiku minuman kaleng?"

Yunho mencoba sabar._ "Wae?_ Bukankah sama-sama minuman? Atau kau ingin aku menuangkannya dulu ke dalam gelas kristal? Dengan begitu jus itu tak akan lagi jadi minuman kaleng."

"Kau- "Belum sempat Jaejoong membalas, bel berbunyi.

'Ting tong'

"Mungkin itu Junsu-ssi," gumam Yunho yang dalam hati langsung merasa lega. Akhirnya dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan _yeoja_ menyebalkan yang berada di sampingnya lagi. Dia bergegas membukakan pintu, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang dengan kesal meletakan jus kaleng itu di meja.

Bruk! Dua orang _yeoja_ langsung menerobos masuk, membuat Yunho hampir terjungkal.

"Mana Jae?!"

"Jae! Jaejoongie!"

Dua _yeoja_ itu berteriak heboh sambil menelusuri isi apartemen yang bisa dibilang mewah itu. Yunho dengan kesal mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Aish, bahkan teman-temannya pun tidak punya sopan santun! rutuknya dalam hati.

"Jaejongieeee!" Salah satu _yeoja_ berpantat bebek yang Yunho kenali sebagai Junsu langsung histeris begitu melihat Jaejoong, sementara _yeoja_ satunya lagi terlihat mendesah lega. Mereka berdua bergegas menghambur untuk memeluk Jaejoong.

"Kalian berisik sekali," komentar Jaejoong yang masih duduk anteng di sofa sambil membalas pelukan mereka. Raut kesal yang menghias wajahnya perlahan sirna begitu melihat sahabatnya.

Di sisi lain tampak Yoochun yang menatap intens tubuh semok Junsu serta Changmin yang tampak kaget dan kesusahan menelan salivanya. Sementara Yunho, dia hanya menatap malas adegan_lovey dovey_ di depannya.

"Jae, gwenchana? Si _duckbutt _itu sepertinya kehilangan akal sehatnya sampai meninggalkanmu bersama _namja_ tak jelas."

"Ya! Aku kan tidak sengaja. _Mian,_ Jae."

Tak perlu dijelaskan pun Yunho tahu _namja_ tak jelas yang dimaksud _yeoja _berambut pendek itu adalah dirinya. _What the heck!_

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Dia tidak melakukan pelecehan apapun padamu, kan?"

_Mwo?_ Mata Yunho membulat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Astaga, se-_sexy_ apapun _yeoja_ itu dan se-_pervert_ apapun dirinya dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu dengan _yeoja_ asing macam Jaejoong._Well,_ kecuali _yeoja_ itu memang menawarkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, _agasshi,_" kata Yunho berusaha kalem.

_Yeoja_ itu berbalik lalu memincingkan matanya. "Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Yunho?" Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, memeriksa Yunho dari bawah sampai atas. "Tampan juga kau, tapi bukan berarti kau bebas melakukan apa-apa pada Jaejoong."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya," balas Yunho sabar

"Sudahlah Bummie, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku." Suara Jaeojoong menginterupsi mereka. Matanya melirik Yunho kesal.

"Jae?"

"Ayo kita pulang." Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu diikuti Junsu. Sebelum itu Junsu menyempatkan diri membungkuk pada Yunho.

_"Mianhae _atas ketidaksopanan Kibum dan_ Gomawo_ Yunho-ssi sudah menjaga Jaejoong. Kami permisi dulu." Junsu lalu menarik temannya yang masih asyik men-_deathglare_ Yunho dan bergegas pergi.

Sekeluarnya mereka, Yunho segera menjatuhkan diri di sofa. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang, matanya terpejam.

Hening.

_"Hyung,_ kau merasa tidak sedari tadi kita hanya jadi obat nyamuk?"

_Poor_ YooMin.

**.**

**.**

Baru saja mereka Junsu menutup pintu, mereka bertiga sudah dicegat oleh tiga _namja _berpakaian hitam. Jaejoong mendengus sementara Junsu dan Kibum saling berpandangan.

Jadi benar tadi kita diikuti? ujar mereka tanpa suara.

Ketiga namja itu membungkuk.

"_Cheosonghamnida agasshi_ mengganggu kegiatan anda, tapi kami diperintah Tuan Besar untuk membawa _agasshi_ pulang," kata salah satu dari mereka.

Kibum dan Junsu maju selangkah menutupi Jaejoong.

"Maaf, tapi Jaejoong akan pergi bersama kami," ujar Kibum.

"_Ne,_ jadi sebaiknya kalian pulang. _Haraboji_ juga tidak akan keberatan kok," tambah Junsu.

Ketiga _namja_ itu saling berpandangan.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Kibum, Su.. Aku juga belum bertemu _haraboji,_" ujar Jaejoong. Dia menepuk bahu kedua sahabatnya. "Temui aku besok, oke?"

Kibum dan Junsu saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mulai melangkah pergi, diikuti tiga_ namja_ tadi di belakangnya.

"Kita pergi?" tanya Junsu setelah Jaejoong menghilang di balik lift. Kibum mengangguk. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Junsu berhenti di depan apartemen yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan apartemen Yunho.

"Ad-"

Dugh! Dengan keras Junsu menendang pintu apartemen di depannya. Beruntung dia memakai sepatu olahraga –karena tadi dia memang sedang berada di gym bersama Kibum sebelum mendapat telepon dari Yunho.

Kibum mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum _evil._ "Bisa juga kau, Su."

Kibum mengambil ancang-ancang. Dugh! Dia menendang keras pintu itu.

Mereka berdua tertawa puas lalu bergegas lari.

Tak lama pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan wajah tampan seorang Lee Donghae. Dia celingak-celinguk kebingungan. Menemukan tak ada seorang pun di luar.

"Huh?"

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

"Bagaimana?" Jonghyun memutar-mutar pena di atas meja kerjanya. Di depannya berdiri sekretaris kepercayaanya, Hwang Chansung.

"Mereka berhasil menemukan _agasshi,_ Tuan."

"Jadi benar dia berada di Samsung-dong?"

_"Ne,_ ternyata Junsu-ssi dan Kibum-ssi memang pergi ke sana untuk menemui Jaejoong _agasshi._"

"Apa dia bersama _namja_ itu?"

"Tidak, Tuan. Mereka melihat _agasshi_ keluar dari apartemen yang bersebelahan dengan apartemen Donghae-ssi."

"Jadi, dia tetangga si _namja_ itu?"

_"Ne,_ Tuan. Sepertinya _agasshi_ menginap di sana. Tapi mereka tidak melihat si pemilik apartemen keluar, jadi mereka tidak tahu siapa yang semalaman bersama _agasshi._"

Jonghyun mengusap-usap dagunya, tampak berpikir. Setahunya tidak ada satupun dari penghuni apartemen itu –kecuali Donghae– yang Jaejoong kenal.

"Baiklah. Kau, cari tahu siapa penghuni apartemen itu. Secepatnya."

"Baik, Tuan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

Apa yang akan terjadi ketika Jonghyun haraboji menemukan identitas Yunho? Well, we will see in next chap, hoho...

Gimana chingu, udah terjawab kan Jaema itu siapa? Mian YunJae moment belum ada di chap ini, aku ngga mau terburu-buru, biarkan saja seperti air yang mengalir *halah*

Semoga chap ini memuaskan ne, n mian lama update. Gomawo yang udah review di chap sebelumnya^^ review lagi ne?


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy for Dash Girl?**

**Author: **Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Kim Jonghyun

Jung Yonghwa

Cho Kyuhyun

Seohyun

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Warning: **Genderswitch! abal, ga jelas, dll.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, dia tetangga si _namja_ itu?"

"_Ne,_ Tuan. Sepertinya _agasshi_ menginap di sana. Tapi mereka tidak melihat si pemilik apartemen keluar, jadi mereka tidak tahu siapa yang semalaman bersama _agasshi._"

Jonghyun mengusap-usap dagunya, tampak berpikir. Setahunya tidak ada satupun dari penghuni apartemen itu –kecuali Donghae– yang Jaejoong kenal.

"Baiklah. Kau, cari tahu siapa penghuni apartemen itu. Secepatnya."

"Baik, Tuan."

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

_"Haraboji..!"_

Jaejoong langsung berlari dan menerjang Jonghyun yang masih duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Jonghyun hanya terkekeh lalu balas memeluk cucu satu-satunya itu. Sangat jarang mendapati Jaejoong yang bertingkah manja seperti ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan _haraboji?_ Sehat-sehat saja, kan?" tanya Jaejoong sembari melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Jonghyun dengan kedua mata besarnya. Bukannya menjawab, Jonghyun malah menarik-narik hidung mancung Jaejoong.

"Ya! _Appo~_"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang kau pikirkan, kabur dari Perancis dan membuat semua orang di sana cemas. Dan lagi apa-apaan dengan penampilanmu ini? Kau habis melakukan sesuatu?" Jonghyun menatap tajam cucunya itu. Bagaimana tidak, penampilan Jaejoong masih berantakan. Dia tidak sempat atau lebih tepatnya lupa untuk merapikannya. Salahkan kejadian kemarin yang membuat otaknya sedikit _error._ Mereka berjalan menuju salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan lalu mengenyakan diri di sana.

_"Ani,"_ jawab Jaejoong singkat. Pertanyaan itu mengingatkanya akan Donghae dan itu membuatnya tak nyaman. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa _haraboji_ mengirimkan _bodyguard_ ke bandara? _Haraboji_ sudah tau aku akan pulang, huh?"

"Aku punya banyak mata-mata di sana."

"Oh yeah, aku lupa."

"Dan jangan coba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kemana kau kemarin, kabur dari mobil dan membuat _bodyguard_ barumu kebingungan."

"Hanya mengunjungi sebuah tempat," jawab Jaejoong enggan.

"Lalu, dimana kau menginap semalam?"

Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa. "Bukannya kau sudah tahu," jawabnya dengan nada malas. Jonghyun menghela nafas. Ini dia, saat Jaejoong sudah memanggilnya dengan sapaan 'kau', berarti waktu bermanja-manjanya telah habis.

"Kau yakin kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh?"

"Tentu saja."

Merasa arah pembicaraan ini semakin membuatnya tak nyaman, Jaejoong berdiri dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi belum sempat dia beranjak, kata-kata Jonghyun membuatnya terdiam.

"Kau habis mabuk-mabukkan, benar? Cih, kau yang mempunyai toleransi alkohol rendah sampai melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Katakan, apa ini karena _namja_ brengsek bernama Lee Donghae itu? Apa yang dia lakukan, berselingkuh di belakangmu? Sudah kubilang berkali-kali dia bukan _namja_ baik, bukan."

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu tiba-tiba kembali berputar di kepalanya. Demi apapun, dia merasa menjadi orang paling idiot di dunia sekarang.

"Lee Donghae? Apa kau bercanda? Siapa dia, aku bahkan sudah melupakannya."

Usai mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Jaejoong keluar dari ruang kerja Jonghyun. Meninggalkan sang kakek yang hanya menatapnya sendu. Mendesah, Jonghyun berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan menatap lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan di atasnya. Tampak salah satu di antaranya adalah sebuah foto seorang _namja_ tampan bermata musang.

Jonghyun meraih gagang telepon lalu menekan sebuah angka.

"Sambungkan aku dengan Jung Hankyung."

Siapa yang menyangka dunia ini ternyata begitu sempit?

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Jaejoong terduduk di tepi ranjangnya yang besar dan nyaman. Matanya menatap kosong jendela yang ia biarkan terbuka, mengamati rintik-rintik air hujan yang turun menghiasi langit malam yang kelam. Sekelam hatinya saat ini. Dia mengambil nafas panjang sebelum pandangannya beralih ke bawah, tepatnya ke sebuah benda yang berada di pangkuannya.

Sebuah kotak musik.

Dengan tangan gemetar Jaejoong membuka kotak musik berwarna merah itu. Seketika alunan nada yang lembut dan indah memenuhi kamar luas nan mewah miliknya. Mata Jaejoong memanas ketika melihat foto yang terdapat di dalam kotak musik itu.

Tampak sepasang kekasih tengah berangkulan mesra sambil tersenyum lebar dengan _background_ menara Eiffel. Perlahan Jaejoong menyentuh foto itu.

Terlihat dirinya bersama… Lee Donghae.

Cinta pertamanya.

Siapa yang menyangka kisah cinta yang dia kira akan berjalan indah berakhir seperti ini? Cinta yang ia nanti, cinta yang akhirnya ia rasakan, cinta yang ia perjuangkan, cinta.. cinta..

_Shit!_ Persetan dengan cinta!

Jaejoong membanting kotak musik itu dengan kasar hingga benda itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Brengsek! Argghhhh!"

Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya frustasi sebelum akhirnya terkulai lemas di ranjangnya. Pertahanannya runtuh. Air mata mengalir bebas di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Aku benci kau… Lee Donghae."

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Siang yang cerah. Seorang _namja_ tampan duduk menyandar di kursi kerjanya. Matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata tampak sibuk menelaah grafik yang terpampang di layar laptopnya sambil sesekali melirik kertas laporan yang dipegangnya. Dia terlihat serius. Bahkan bunyi dering ponsel yang menandakan ada sms masuk pun tidak dihiraukannya.

Jung Yunho. Begitulah ejaan huruf yang terpatri dengan tinta emas di papan nama kaca yang berada di atas meja.

"Aish.."

Yunho memijat pelipisnya ketika dirasanya kepalanya mulai pusing. Sepertinya dia butuh istirahat. Baru saja dia akan mematikan laptop, pintu ruangannya terbuka. Dia mendongak dan mendapati seorang _namja_ tampan masuk dengan senyum lebar.

"Hai, Yunho _saeng…_"

_"Hyung?"_ Yunho menatap si pendatang baru itu dengan kening berkerut. "Tumben kemari. Ada apa?" tanyanya karena tak biasanya _namja_ itu menemuinya pada jam kantor.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa aku tak boleh mengunjungi adikku sendiri?" _namja_ yang bernama lengkap Jung Yonghwa itu berkata dengan nada terluka yang dibuat-buat. Dia lalu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Aish, kau tahu bukan itu maksudku, _hyung."_ Yunho melepas kacamatanya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya mematikan laptop dan membereskan mejanya. Ah, tiba-tiba dia teringat ponselnya yang berbunyi. Dengan cepat dia membuka pesan masuk.

_**From : Changminnie**_

_**Hyung, Jidat hyung akan mentraktir kita makan siang!**_

_**Pastikan kau datang, ne? Kita kuras habis kantongnya, khukhu~**_

Yunho hanya terkekeh membaca pesan itu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya bergabung bersama Yonghwa di sofa.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Yonghwa menatapnya penuh arti. "Kudengar semalam kau membawa gadis ke apartemenmu, apa itu benar?" tembaknya langsung.

"_Mwo?"_ Yunho kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang sungguh tak pernah diduganya. "Ba-bagaimana kau.." Yunho tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Terlalu _speechless. Hell, _darimana kakaknya tau hal semacam itu?

"Tahu?" Yonghwa menaikan alisnya. "Jadi itu benar? Ckck.. Kalau begitu kurasa cepat atau lambat kau memang harus keluar dari perusahaan ini, Yun." Yonghwa berucap dengan nada serius.

"_Mwo?"_ Yunho bertambah kaget. "Kau mau memecatku, _hyung?"_ tanyanya tak percaya. Yonghwa hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi adiknya.

"Tidak, bodoh. Hanya saja mungkin kau akan kutransfer ke perusahaan lain dalam waktu dekat ini," jawab Yonghwa asal.

Yunho menatap Yonghwa tak mengerti. Ditransfer? Memang ada hal seperti itu?

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Jung bersaudara. Mereka menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang _yeoja_cantik berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum. Senyum Yonghwa pun merekah melihat kedatangan _yeoja_ itu.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini," ucap _yeoja_ yang tak lain adalah Jung Seohyun, istri dari Yonghwa. Mereka sudah menikah sekitar 5 tahun lalu. "Hai Yun," sapa Seohyun pada Yunho.

"Hai _noona.._ Kebetulan sekali, mau mengambil suamimu ini, eoh?"

Seohyun terkekeh sedangkan Yonghwa mengabaikannya. "Besok malam kau pulanglah ke rumah. Ada yang ingin _appa_bicarakan denganmu," ucap Yonghwa.

"Hn." Yunho hanya mengangguk malas.

Yonghwa menepuk bahu Yunho lalu berjalan menghampiri Seohyun. Yonghwa merangkul pinggang istrinya itu dan bersiap untuk keluar, namun sebelumnya dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh ya, ini sudah jam makan siang. Kau tak ingin bergabung bersama kami?" tawar Yonghwa.

_"Ne,_ Yun.. Kebetulan _noona_ membawa bekal lebih," tambah Seohyun.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan makan siang di luar bersama temanku," tolak Yunho halus.

"Benarkah?_ Yeoja _atau_ namja?"_ cecar Yonghwa penasaran. Yunho menatapnya sengit.

"Bukan urusanmu, _hyung."_

Yonghwa hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sebelum menarik Seohyun keluar dari ruangan.

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

"Ah, aku berubah pikiran. Kalian tak usah kemari, kita bertemu di luar saja. Hmm.."

Jaejoong berbicara di telepon sambil mengamati hasil kuteks di kuku-kukunya dengan teliti. Saat ini dia tengah berada di kamar dengan sekitar 8 orang _maid_ berdiri di sisi kanan kirinya. Beberapa dari mereka tampak merapikan _sexy mini dress_yang dikenakannya, dan beberapa lagi memegang kotak-kotak kaca berisi aksesoris. Jangan lupakan seorang _maid_ yang dengan sabar memegangi ponselnya serta seorang _hair_ _stylish_ yang tengah menata rambutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau di tempat biasa? _Ne.._"

Jaejoong memberi isyarat pada para maid dengan kotak aksesoris agar mendekat. Jari-jarinya yang lentik dengan terampil memilih sebuah anting bermata _blue sapphire_ lalu memasangnya di kedua telinganya. Setelah itu tangannya kembali bergerak mengambil sebuah _sunglasses_ ber-_frame_ putih.

"Hm, _arraseo._"

Telepon terputus. Dengan sigap _maid_ yang bertugas memegangi ponsel Jaejoong menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu pada Jaejoong. Baru saja _yeoja_ cantik bermata _doe_ itu menerimanya, sesuatu yang tajam tiba-tiba serasa menusuk kulit kepalanya. Dia memekik.

"Ahhh~"

Semua _maid_ yang ada di situ tampak tercengang melihat adegan di depan mereka. Beberapa diantaranya segera menundukkan kepala, tak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

_"Omo! Cheosonghamnida agasshi, cheosonghamnida.."_ Sang _hair stylish_ tampak _shock. _Berkali-kali _yeoja_ itu membungkukkan badannya memohon maaf. Sepertinya dia kurang hati-hati saat memasang aksesoris di rambut Jaejoong hingga jarumnya yang runcing mengenai kulit kepalanya.

_"Neo micheoso?"_ desis Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam sang _hair stylish_ yang wajahnya sudah memucat. Berani sekali membuat dirinya kesal disaat _mood_-nya sedang buruk. Tanpa sengaja mata Jaejoong menangkap sebuah cincin tersemat di jari manis _yeoja_ itu.

"Cincin pernikahan, eoh?" ucapnya sinis. "Apa perkerjaan suamimu?"

"Ma-mahasiswa," jawab _hair stylish_ itu gugup.

"Mahasiswa? Ck, pasti pengeluaran suamimu banyak ya.. Apa jadinya kalau istrinya dipecat?"

_"M-mwo?"_

"Kau dipecat," ucap Jaejoong dingin. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi dia menggantungkan _blazer _hitam di kedua bahunya lalu meraih tas yang disodorkan salah satu _maid_ dan beranjak pergi.

"Tu-tunggu! _Agasshi! Agasshi!"_

Jaejoong tak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan. Pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihat 3 orang _namja_ sudah menunggunya. Mereka bergegas mengikuti langkah Jaejoong.

_"Agasshi,_ ini adalah pengawal pribadi anda yang baru. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun." Hwang Chansung, sekretaris kepercayaan Jonghyun yang berada di sisi kanan belakangnya memperkenalkan _namja_ muda yang berjalan di sebelah kiri belakang Jaejoong.

"Hn," jawab Jaejoong seadanya karena dia memang sudah bertemu _namja_ itu sebelumnya.

"Izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi. Cho Kyuhyun imnida, dengan segenap hati akan melayani anda, _agasshi."_Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat walau dia tahu Jaejoong tidak akan melihatnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya _bodyguard_ ini tak buruk juga. Dia mulai memberinya wanti-wanti. "Jangan pernah memakai bahasa inggris di depanku kecuali kita ada di luar negeri, jangan berbicara kecuali aku tanya, jalan harus 3 langkah di belakangku, jangan terus menempel padaku, bau sabun dan parfum dilarang karena itu menggangguku, dan tidak boleh menerima telepon pribadi di depanku," jelasnya panjang lebar.

_"Ne?_ Bisa anda ulangi lagi, _agasshi?_ Anda berbicara terlalu cepat, saya tidak bisa mengikuti-"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang langsung menghentikan kegiatan mencatatnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling kubenci?"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Ular, cacing, kecoak, ulat, dan mengatakan kata-kata yang sama dua kali. Kalau begini kau juga akan dipecat, _arraseo?"_

_"Ne, agasshi."_

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat siapkan mobil," perintah Jaejoong.

"Ah, _ne._" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya lalu bergegas pergi. Jaejoong pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Joon yang berada paling belakang segera berbicara melalui _wireless_ pada jasnya–

_"Agasshi_ akan keluar."

–yang dengan cepat langsung direspon Mir dan Cheondoong yang berada di aula utama dan halaman. Mereka segera mengkoordinir para _maid_ dan _buttler_ untuk berbaris rapi di sepanjang jalan menuju pintu keluar. Mereka membungkuk hormat ketika Jaejoong berjalan melewati mereka. Seperti biasa, tampak angkuh dan dingin.

"Aku ingin keluar sendiri hari ini," ucapnya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah membukakan pintu kursi penumpang. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali menutup pintu.

_"Ne, agasshi."_

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini berwarna putih melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menembus jalan raya Seoul yang lenggang. Tampak di dalamnya menyetir dengan santai sambil mengunyah permen karet, seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan _sunglasses_ ber-_frame_ putih.

Jaejoong melirik jam digital yang ada di _dashboard_ mobilnya. Pukul 12.30. Pantas perutnya lapar. Dia tidak sedang _mood_makan di rumah tadi. _Well,_ sepertinya mengubah tempat janjian mereka di restaurant tidak masalah.

Jaejoong meraih ponselnya di _dashboard,_ bermaksud menghubungi Junsu dan Kibum. Tapi karena fokus menyetir, ponsel itu tergelincir dari tangannya dan jatuh. Jaejoong mendesah sebelum akhirnya membungkuk dan meraba-raba karpet mobil mencari ponselnya. Hal yang salah karena aksinya tersebut justru membuatnya tidak melihat lampu merah.

Brakk

Dengan sukses Jaejoong menabrak mobil di depannya.

"Ouch!" Jaejoong yang sudah menemukan ponselnya mengerang ketika mobilnya berguncang dan berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat kepalanya terantuk kemudi. Sambil mengelus kepalanya, Jaejoong kembali ke posisi semula dan melihat ke depan. Oh, ternyata ini lampu merah toh?

Tok tok tok

Perhatian Jaejoong teralih ketika dirasanya ada yang mengetuk jendela mobilnya. Apa lagi ini?

"Ya! Buka! Turunkan jendelanya!"

Dengan malas Jaejoong membuka jendelanya. Dia melepas _sunglasses-_nya lalu menatap orang yang menggedor-gedor kaca mobilnya itu datar. Tapi seketika ekspresinya berganti begitu mengenali _namja_ berbibir hati itu walau dengan cepat diubahnya kembali wajahnya menjadi sedatar mungkin.

"Cih, kau ternyata? Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, eoh? Belajar menyetir?" tanya _namja_ itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Ada apa?" sahut Jaejoong cuek. Sepertinya dirinya harus terbiasa dengan _namja_ yang selalu sinis padanya ini. Sungguh berbeda dengan _namja_ lain yang selalu bersikap manis dan cari muka di depannya.

"Ada apa kau bilang? Kau tak lihat ini lampu merah dan kau sudah sembarangan menabrak mobilku!"

Jaejoong menatap _namja_ itu lekat-lekat dari atas sampai bawah lalu menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja."

"Yeah.. tapi tidak dengan mobilku, _agasshi._"

Jaejoong memasang wajah paham. Dia meraih dompet di tasnya lalu mengambil sebuah cek. "Apa ini cukup?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan cek itu pada _namja_ di depannya.

"_Mwo?"_

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

_"Ya! Dimana kau Jung? Semakin lama kau datang semakin gencar si food monster ini menghabiskan uangku!"_

Yunho menjauhkan ponselnya mendengar seruan Yoochun. Kakinya menginjak rem begitu melihat lampu merah di depannya.

_"Ne, ne.._ aku sedang terjebak lampu merah. Sabar sedikit."

_"Aish, harusnya kau lihat seberapa banyak pesanan si tiang listrik ini selama menunggumu."_

Yunho terkekeh karena tentu saja dia bisa membayangkannya. "Ck, bukankah kau ini pengacara muda terkenal, eoh? Masa mengisi sebuah perut karet saja tidak bis-"

Brakk

Hampir saja Yunho menghantam kemudi di depannya saat tiba-tiba mobilnya terdorong keras ke depan. Beruntung dia menggunakan sabuk pengaman.

_"Oi, Jung! Suara apa barusan?"_

Suara Yoochun menyadarkan Yunho yang terdiam _shock._ Dengan sigap dia melepas _seatbelt-_nya. "Kita lanjutkan nanti, Chun. Sepertinya ada yang menabrak mobilku." Usai berkata begitu Yunho mematikan telepon dan menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja. Tampak sebuah mobil yang Yunho kenali sebagai Lamborghini berada tepat di belakangnya.

Yunho bergegas keluar. Matanya membulat melihat keadaan bemper mobilnya yang penyok. Dengan kesal dia menghampiri Lamborghini yang nampak tenang-tenang saja itu. Diketuknya kaca mobil itu berulang kali.

"Ya! Buka! Turunkan jendelanya!"

Kaca mobil itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang _yeoja_ berkacamata hitam yang tengah duduk santai di kursinya. _Yeoja_ itu melepas kacamatanya lalu menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang besar dan bening. Yunho terpana sesaat. Dia seolah-olah melihat sesosok malaikat. Penampilannya yang tidak berantakan seperti kemarin membuat _yeoja_ itu terlihat cantik.

_Shit!_ Buru-buru Yunho menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh begitu menyadari siapa _yeoja_ di depannya ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jaejoong. Satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang membuat emosinya begitu mudah terpancing.

"Cih, kau ternyata? Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, eoh? Belajar menyetir?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong balik bertanya dengan cuek. Yunho menggeram.

"Ada apa kau bilang? Kau tak lihat ini lampu merah dan kau sudah sembarangan menabrak mobilku!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat-lekat dari atas sampai bawah lalu menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja."

"Yeah.. tapi tidak dengan mobilku, _agasshi._" Yunho mencoba sabar dan menekankan suaranya.

Jaejoong memasang wajah paham. Dia meraih dompet di tasnya lalu mengambil sebuah kertas yang Yunho kenali sebagai cek. "Apa ini cukup?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan cek itu pada Yunho.

"_Mwo?"_ Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. "Disaat seperti ini bukankah kau harusnya meminta maaf terlebih dahulu,_agasshi,_" katanya mengingatkan.

"Baiklah. Minta lebih banyak lagi kan?" Kali ini Jaejoong mengeluarkan 3 cek dari dompetnya lalu kembali menyodorkannya. Yunho makin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? _Yeoja_ ini pikir dia itu pengemis?

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan, _agasshi._ Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku meminta uang, huh? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang membutuhkan uangmu? Kau sudah menabrak mobilku dan hal pertama yang yang wajar dilakukan adalah meminta maaf. Apa kau tak pernah diajari sopan santun, eoh?"

Bukannya mendengar ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong malah dengan santai memakai kembali kacamatanya, membuka dompet, kemudian melempar berlembar-lembar cek tepat ke wajah Yunho, membuat _namja_ itu kaget setengah mati.

"Ya! Apa maksudnya ini, hah! Hey kembali kau! Kim Jaejoong!"

Yunho berniat menyemprot Jaejoong tapi terlambat karena Lamborghini itu sudah melaju pergi. Dengan kesal dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke aspal yang sudah penuh oleh cek.

"Brengsek!"

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Hari sudah menginjak malam ketika Jaejoong –diikuti Kyuhyun yang setia di belakangnya, menginjakkan kakinya di _lobby_sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Dia melangkah dengan angkuh, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan dan decak kagum yang terus mengikutinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pikiran Jaejoong terus bergelut. Ada apa tiba-tiba kakeknya memintanya bertemu di hotel ini? Ini bahkan bukan hotel mereka. Apa mungkin…?

"Kita sudah sampai,_ agasshi._"

Suara Kyuhyun menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Jaejoong menatap pintu restaurant di depannya dengan diam. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai. Mau mencoba menjodohkannya lagi, eoh?

Jaejoong memasuki ruang VVIP yang ditunjukkan oleh pelayan dan melihat sang kakek duduk bersama orang-orang yang tak ia kenali. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan duduk membelakanginya. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun Jaejoong berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Jonghyun.

"Ah, kau sudah datang." Jonghyun tersenyum menyambutnya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil mengobservasi tamu-tamu di depannya. Matanya seketika membulat melihat _namja_ yang sudah tak asing lagi untuknya. Begitupun dengan _namja_ itu yang terlihat kaget melihat dirinya.

"KAU?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue…**

Here the update :)

Gimana chingu? Makin anehkah? Ga da yang menyangka kan jadinya kaya gini, hohoho xD

Sampai ketemu di My Nerdy Girl! #kabur


	5. Chapter 5

**Crazy for Dash Girl?**

**Author: **Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast: **

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Kim Jonghyun

(Jung) Hankyung

Kim (Jung) Heechul

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Warning: **Genderswitch! abal, ga jelas, dll.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memasuki ruang VVIP yang ditunjukkan oleh pelayan dan melihat sang kakek duduk bersama orang-orang yang tak ia kenali. Beberapa dari mereka duduk membelakanginya. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun Jaejoong berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Jonghyun.

"Ah, kau sudah datang." Jonghyun tersenyum menyambutnya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil mengobservasi tamu-tamu di depannya. Matanya seketika membulat melihat _namja_ yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Begitupun dengan _namja_ itu yang terlihat kaget melihat dirinya.

"KAU?!"

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berdehem dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari _namja_ di depannya. Begitupun dengan _namja_ itu yang langsung membuang muka. Berusaha menyembunyikan seringaiannya, Jaejoong menyamankan dirinya di kursi; memangku tangan kirinya, merapikan poninya dengan tangan yang lain, lalu menatap _namja_ di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tanpa diberitahupun dia tahu apa maksud dari semua ini. Baiklah kalau ini yang mereka mau, akan ia ikuti permainan mereka. Ah, dan dengan skenarionya sendiri tentu saja.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

Jaejoong menatap wanita tua di hadapannya seraya tersenyum. "_Aniya,_ hanya kebetulan tahu saja."

"Itu berita bagus. Kalian tidak akan begitu canggung nantinya." Kali ini seorang pria tua menyahut. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Nah, Jae.. Mereka adalah keluarga Jung dari HC Group. Jung Hankyung dan Jung Heechul, mereka adalah sahabat baik orangtuamu saat sekolah dulu. Hanya saja komunikasi diantara mereka sempat terputus saat mereka lulus," jelas Jonghyun.

"Ah.. _Jeongmalyo?"_ Jaejoong berpura-pura tertarik. Kenyataannya adalah dia sudah mati rasa pada apapun yang menyangkut kedua orangtuanya.

_"Ne._ Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada orangtuamu. Sungguh perpaduan antara Taemin dan Minho. Sangat cantik."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar penuturan Heechul.

"Dan ini adalah Jung Yunho, putra bungsu kami. Kami harap kalian bisa menjalin hubungan baik," tambah Hankyung.

"Ah, tentu saja." Jaejoong meraih segelas _wine_ yang tersaji di depannya dan meminumnya. Ekor matanya melirik Yunho yang nampak mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti mendengar jawabannya barusan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Yunho, Jaejoong-ah? Apa kau menyukainya?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang balas menatapnya, kemudian berpaling, mencoba tersenyum. "Mana mungkin tidak menyukainya, kebetulan dia tipeku."

_"Omo!_ Benarkah? _Aigo,_ kalau begitu ini sangat bagus. Aku sungguh ingin melihat kalian berdua bersama. Bagaimana menurutmu, Yunho? Bukankah Jaejoong sangat cantik?"

"Hm." Bisa Jaejoong rasakan mata Yunho yang terus menatapnya.

"Ah, maaf.. Yunho memang irit bicara. Tapi sekali kau mengenalnya, dia sebenarnya orang yang menyenangkan."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Dia menatap Yunho sekilas sebelum beralih pada pasangan di sebelahnya. "Tapi, tidak tahu harus kukatakan atau tidak. Kalian pasti sudah tahu tentang skandal-skandalku dan tentu semuanya sudah jelas, bukan begitu?"

Hankyung dan Heechul saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya Hankyung berdehem dan mencoba bicara. "Tidak perlu peduli pada skandal. Lagipula, bukankah itu hanya gosip semata."

"Bukan begitu, tapi ada yang sangat keterlaluan."

"Jaejoong!" Jonghyun berbisik memperingati tapi Jaejoong mengabaikannya dan terus melanjutkannya.

"Jujur saja, aku sering bepergian dan menetap di luar negeri. _Paparazzi_ bahkan pernah memberitakan jika di Newyork aku tinggal dengan seorang pria. Padahal jika mereka jeli, mereka akan tahu bahwa di sana bukan sekalinya aku melakukan hal itu. Di Paris maupun London, aku juga tinggal satu atap dengan seorang pria."

Semua yang ada di sana tampak kaget. Belum sempat mereka bereaksi, Jaejoong meneruskan dengan santai, "Pernah juga waktu itu ada gosip tentangku yang pergi ke Hotel Hilton dengan Justin Timberlake. Sebenarnya itu bukan Justin tapi Jacob Gyllenhaal. Itu juga tidak ada yang tahu, bukan."

Semua tampak _shock._ Jaejoong masih memasang wajah santainya, berbeda dengan Jonghyun yang wajahnya sudah menegang.

"Jae-"

"Dan dengan beberapa artis lokal di sini –ah, aku lupa ada berapa yang aku kencani, tapi yang jelas aku juga sering menjalin hubungan dengan mereka. Bahkan sampai ada skandal jika aku berkali-kali terlihat menginap di rumah Choi Siwon. Aku heran bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahuinya, mengingat kami sudah hati-hati ditambah penjagaan di sekitar kediamannya sangat ketat."

"Jaejoong!"

_"A-aboji,_ bisa kau jelaskan pada kami?" Suara Heechul tampak bergetar karena _shock._

"Aku juga ingin mendengarnya," tambah Hankyung yang sudah bisa menguasai rasa kagetnya.

Yunho? Entah apa maksud dari tatapan mata musang _namja_ itu, Jaejoong pun tidak bisa menyimpulkannya.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Kami jamin Jaejoong bukan anak seperti itu," sahut Jonghyun cepat. "Ya, Jae! Kau tahu apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Ah, tentu saja... Dalam pernikahan seperti ini, apa artinya masa laluku. Aku yakin Yunho-ssi tidak akan memperdulikannya karena bagaimanapun dia menikahiku karena terpaksa, bukan karena dia menyukaiku."

Semua terdiam.

"Benar, hampir saja lupa. Tahu satu anakku yang belum ku publikasikan?"

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong!"

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam saat Yunho sibuk berkutat dengan berlembar-lembar kertas di ruang santai apartemennya. Wajahnya begitu serius. Saking seriusnya dia bahkan mengabaikan suara pintu depan yang terbuka dan derap kaki yang mendekatinya.

"Hey, bro!"

"Hm."

"Aish, kau ini. Bahkan di rumah pun kau masih berkerja, ckck..."

"Diam dan cepat katakan mau apa kau kesini, Park Yoochun."

Yoochun mengenyakkan diri di sofa lalu melepas tasnya punggungnya. Bisa Yunho lihat dari ekor matanya Yoochun yang tanpa aba-aba tersenyum mesum. Jika sudah seperti ini dia tahu pasti apa selanjutnya.

"Kau pasti suka dengan apa yang kubawa, Yunho-ah."

_Bingo._

"Benarkah? Sayangnya malam ini aku sedang tidak tertarik. Kenapa tidak kau ajak Changmin?" Dia memang tidak berniat mengikuti kegilaan Yoochun malam ini. Dirinya begitu lelah dan satu-satunya yang ingin dia lakukan setelah ini adalah tidur.

Yoochun mendengus. "Kau benar-benar tidak asyik, Yun." Detik berikutnya _namja_ _cassanova_ itu sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya, menyuruh sang _maknae_ untuk datang ke sini yang dengan senang hati langsung diiyakan namja kelebihan kalsium itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"Kudengar dari Yonghwa _hyung,_ kau baru saja pergi ke sebuah perjodohan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau suka acara seperti itu." Yoochun menaikkan kedua alisnya penasaran.

"Katakan saja aku... terjebak. Yah, semacam itu."

Yunho merapikan berkas-berkasnya, menyusunnya dengan rapi lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Meraih secangkir cokelat yang masih mengepul, dia bangkit dari hambal yang sedari tadi didudukinya lalu ikut menyamankan diri di sebelah Yoochun. Disesapnya cokelat itu perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan wanita itu?"

Yunho terdiam sebentar lalu membuka matanya. Seringai tipis tercetak di wajah tampannya. "Dia menarik."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Yoochun tampak kaget. "Aku kira kau bukan pria yang mudah jatuh cinta."

"Siapa bilang aku menyukainya? Aku hanya bilang dia menarik." Yunho kembali memejamkan mata seraya menyesap cokelatnya. Kejadian kemarin lusa kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya, saat ia pulang ke rumah atas perintah ayahnya.

Dia memang tidak mendapat gambaran apapun saat itu, hanya saja dia mulai curiga ketika orangtuanya membawanya ke salah satu restoran di hotel mereka. Lebih lagi ketika melihat siapa yang ditemuinya di sana. Kim Jonghyun. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa _namja_ yang tampak berwibawa itu. Orang yang sangat dihormati dan disegani di dunia bisnis Asia bahkan dunia.

Dirinya bingung. Untuk apa mereka menemui Kim Jonghyun? Jika untuk urusan bisnis, bukankah harusnya orangtuanya mengajak Yonghwa selaku Presdir di perusahaan?

Pertanyaannya terjawab saat tiba-tiba seorang _yeoja_ masuk dan duduk di depannya. Dia sungguh kaget. Hampir saja dia akan menunjuk-nunjuk _yeoja_ itu dengan jari telunjuknya dan mengeluarkan umpatan seandainya dia tidak ingat dimana dia saat itu.

Kecurigaannya terbukti, bahkan ternyata lebih parah. Apa lagi maksud terselubung dari acara makan malam seperti ini selain perjodohan?

Tak ingin membuat orangtuanya malu dengannya yang berbicara blak-blakkan, akhirnya dia hanya bisa diam sambil terus mengawasi pergerakan yang dilakukan Kim Jaejoong. Harus ia akui Jaejoong tampak cantik malam itu dengan _dress_ merah yang membalut tubuh putihnya. Seandainya dia tidak ingat apa saja yang telah _yeoja_ itu lakukan padanya, dia mungkin akan langsung jatuh pada pesonanya.

Dia sempat mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dan memasang wajah tak percaya mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Dia adalah tipenya? _Aigo,_ yang benar saja. Dia tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa selain menjawab singkat pertanyaan ibunya dan terus menatap Jaejoong. Dia penasaran apa lagi yang akan _yeoja_ itu katakan. Mungkinkah dia akan mencoba bersikap manis mengingat di sana ada sang kakek dan orangtuanya? Jika benar, maka _yeoja_ itu benar-benar bermuka dua.

Tapi yang selanjutnya terjadi benar-benar di luar dugaan. Mendengar rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir _cherry_ itu membuatnya _shock._ Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong dengan santainya mengatakan hal semacam itu di depan mereka? Di depan calon suami dan mertuanya, terlebih di depan kakeknya sendiri?

Dia bahkan masih ingat ketika Jaejoong –dengan seenak jidat lebar Yoochun, pamit dan berkata bahwa dia sudah terlambat untuk janji kencan dengan Choi Seunghyun. Meninggalkan mereka yang terpaku di tempat duduk masing-masing.

Sungguh, dia tidak tahu ada _yeoja_ macam itu di dunia ini. Dan yang lebih membingungkan adalah, kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa _yeoja_ itu menarik?

"Ya, Yun! Kau mendengarku? Aish, apa dia tertidur?"

Tersadar, Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap Yoochun _innocent._ "Apa?"

"Aku memanggilmu berulang kali. Kupikir kau tertidur."

"Aku memang sedikit ngantuk," jawab Yunho setengah berbohong. _Well,_ dia memang benar-benar ingin berbaring di kasur empuknya saat ini.

"Kau belum memberitahuku apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan wan-"

_"Hyungdeul!"_

Perkataan Yoochun terputus oleh suara nyaring milik Changmin yang baru saja masuk dengan senyum lebarnya. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat apa yang dibawa Yoochun.

"Nah, sudah ada Changmin yang menemanimu. Aku mau tidur." Yunho meletakkan cangkir kosongnya di atas meja lalu beranjak ke kamarnya. Biarlah cangkir itu ia cuci besok.

"Ya! Kau belum selesai bercerita!"

Yoochun mem_pout_kan bibirnya ketika Yunho mengabaikannya dan malah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa, _hyung?_ Yunho _hyung_ tidak ikut menonton bersama kita?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Kau tahu, Min. _Hyung-_mu yang satu itu sedang jatuh cinta."

"Eh? Dengan siapa?" kaget Changmin.

"Dengan calon istrinya."

_"MWO?"_

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Sarapan pagi itu terlihat tenang dan hening. Sang kepala keluarga memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Sesekali matanya melirik sang cucu yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia mendesah.

"Jae, kuharap kau sudah memikirkannya masak-masak."

Jaejoong berhenti menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Dia meletakkan garpu dan pisau yang dipegangnya ke atas meja. Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang.

"Bukankah kejadian seperti ini sering terjadi? Kenapa kali ini kau terlihat ingin sekali menjodohkanku dengannya, hm, _haraboji?"_

"Kali ini berbeda, Jae. Aku mengenal keluarga mereka dengan baik. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, mereka adalah teman baik ayah dan ibumu. Aku tahu mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama seandainya mereka masih di sini." Jonghyun terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "Kau tahu aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu, dan aku yakin Jung Yunho adalah orang yang tepat."

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. _"Keunde, haraboji..._ Aku belum ingin menikah saat ini."

Alasan sebenarnya adalah jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, dia masih belum bisa melupakan sosok Lee Donghae. Dan lagi, sekalipun dia adalah _yeoja_ angkuh yang keras kepala dan suka seenaknya, bukan berarti dia mau terikat dengan seorang _namja_ tanpa cinta. Bagaimanapun dia adalah wanita, dia menginginkan kehidupan pernikahan yang bahagia.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menikah sekarang. Yang aku inginkan adalah agar kau mau mencoba membuka hatimu dan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Akan lebih baik jika kalian bertunangan terlebih dahulu."

"Bagaimana jika aku tetap tak bisa menyukainya?"

Jonghyun terdiam lama. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu," putusnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam hati. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kurasa aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi satu hal.. untuk pesta pertunangan, bisakah tidak melakukannya di akhir bulan ini? Aku ingin pergi berlibur dengan Junsu dan Kibum."

Jonghyun tersenyum lega. "Apapun untukmu, Jae."

Jaejoong balas tersenyum. Dia bangkit dari kursinya lalu mengecup pipi keriput kakeknya. Satu yang ia yakini.

Dia, Kim Jaejoong, tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho.

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

"Ah, aku hanya rindu dengan kakekku, karena itu aku mempercepat kepulanganku."

"Benarkah bukan karena Siwon-ssi? Kami dengar dia sering mengunjungimu di Paris."

"Kebetulan saat itu dia mendapat pekerjaan di sana. Dan dia temanku, tentu saja dia sering mengunjungiku."

"Tapi-"

"Maaf, sepertinya aku melihat temanku. Permisi." Dengan bantuan beberapa _bodyguard-_nya, Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan diri dari kukungan para wartawan yang sedari tadi tak henti memberinya pertanyaan.

Saat ini dia tengah berada di Hotel HC, menghadiri acara peragaan busana yang digelar oleh salah satu teman baiknya, Lee Hyori. Acara selesai dan dia baru saja akan pergi ke _backstage_ ketika tiba-tiba wartawan menyadari keberadaannya dan mulai mengepungnya. Beruntung _bodyguard_ yang sedari tadi mengawasinya dari kejauhan segera datang membantu.

Merasa sudah bebas dari para pemburu berita, dia berbalik dan menatap pengawalnya satu-satu.

"Aku ingin ke toilet lalu setelah itu pergi menyapa Hyori. Kalian tunggulah di luar hotel."

Mereka saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk dan segera undur diri. Menyisakan satu orang yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Tapi, _agasshi-"_

"Termasuk kau, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Dengan enggan, Kyuhyun membungkuk lalu mengikuti jejak Joon, Mir, dan Cheondoong. Sepertinya dia sedikit trauma meninggalkan majikannya sendiri. _Well,_ bagaimanapun Jaejoong pernah kabur di bawah pengawasannya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin, memastikan penampilannya sempurna sebelum ia keluar dari toilet. Entah karena dia yang sibuk melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya atau _namja_ tak jauh di depan yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, tabrakan itu terjadi begitu saja.

Tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup untuk membuat _high heels_ Jaejoong tergelincir. Dirinya hampir terjatuh jika saja _namja_ itu tidak cepat menangkap pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat hingga bisa Jaejoong rasakan pipinya menyentuh dada bidang sang _namja._

_"Gwenchanayo?"_

Jaejoong mendongak. Betapa kagetnya ia mengetahui siapa yang di depannya.

"Yu-Yunho?"

"Eoh? Kim Jaejoong?"

Mereka terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lain. Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi kedua mata sipit nan tajam itu seolah menghipnotisnya, mengunci tatapannya hingga ia tak bisa lepas dari mata itu. Sungguh dia begitu terlarut hingga tak menyadari wajah Yunho yang perlahan mendekat.

Jaejoong terpaku saat bibir tebal itu menekan lembut bibir _cherry-_nya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, ia memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan di bibirnya. Ia bahkan mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan yang dilakukan Yunho, membuka mulutnya agar _namja_ itu bisa lebih leluasa menciumnya.

Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan punggungnya menabrak dinding, sejak kapan tangannya melingkar manis di leher Yunho, dan sejak kapan ciuman mereka menjadi sepanas ini.

Otaknya seakan lumpuh dan tidak bisa berpikir.

Dia bahkan lupa dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Tak sadar jika berpuluh-puluh pasang mata tengah menatap mereka tanpa kedip, tak sadar jika sedari tadi para wartawan terus menjepretkan kamera ke arah mereka dengan gila-gilaan.

Dan sepertinya mereka bahkan tak sadar jika kamera _on-air_ milik SBS TV tengah menyorot mereka.

Jaejoong membuka mata saat perlahan Yunho melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka saling menatap dengan nafas terengah. Tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan membuat jantung Jaejoong kembali berdetak kencang. Dengan gugup dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Ada apa dengannya? Hey, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berciuman!

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya, dan seketika itu juga dia merutuk. _Shit!_ Dia bahkan lupa dimana mereka tengah berada sekarang. Bisa ia lihat dari kejauhan Lee Hyori yang menutup mulutnya sambil menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tuan Jung, Nona Kim, bisakah anda menjelaskan apa maksud semua ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

Oh my god, I'm sorry for the late update.. Jeongmal cheosonghamnida.. Aku harap chap ini memuaskan TvT

Dan berhubung aku lagi liburan, aku akan berusaha melanjutkan next chap dalam waktu dekat. Meskipun ga janji bakal cepet sih.. Karena jujur aja, untuk membuat satu chapter aku perlu waktu 2-3 hari, itu juga kalau lagi rajin.. hehe

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review di chap sebelumnya, ini kupersembahkan untuk kalian :D

Note: Adegan paling atas aku ambil dari drama My Fair Lady ._.v


	6. Chapter 6

**Crazy for Dash Girl?**

**Author: **Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast: **

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Kim Junsu

Kim Kibum

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Kim Jonghyun

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Warning: **Genderswitch! abal, ga jelas, dll.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong membuka mata saat perlahan Yunho melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka saling menatap dengan nafas terengah. Tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan membuat jantung Jaejoong kembali berdetak kencang. Dengan gugup dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Ada apa dengannya? Hey, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berciuman!

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya, dan seketika itu juga dia merutuk. _Shit!_ Dia bahkan lupa dimana mereka tengah berada sekarang. Bisa ia lihat dari kejauhan Lee Hyori yang menutup mulutnya sambil menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tuan Jung, Nona Kim, bisakah anda menjelaskan apa maksud semua ini?"

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

Yunho merutuki perbuatan bodohnya beberapa detik lalu. Sungguh dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya hingga mendorongnya melakukan hal itu. Pikirannya mendadak kosong saat ia menatap mata besar nan bening itu. Akal sehatnya seolah hilang entah kemana saat ia mendapati bibir semerah _cherry_ berada persis di depannya.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang menundukkan kepalanya. Posisi mereka masih sama. Tangannya yang melingkari pinggang ramping Jaejoong posesif, serta tangan Jaejoong yang melingkar manis di lehernya.

Para wartawan mulai ribut mendengungkan pertanyaan, hanya saja tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani mendekat.

"Apa hubungan kalian?"

"Kenapa anda menciumnya, Yunho-ssi?"

"Apa kalian berpacaran?"

"Tolong jelaskan!"

Perlahan Jaejoong menurunkan lengannya dari leher Yunho. Matanya menatap Yunho, menuntut. Yunho menghela nafas panjang lalu meletakkan kedua tangan Jaejoong ke dadanya. Tidak ada jalan lain.

"Aku harap kau tidak marah setelah ini," bisiknya. Sebelum Jaejoong sempat membuka mulutnya, Yunho dengan cepat mendekap erat _yeoja_ itu. Matanya menatap para wartawan yang tengah mengambil gambar mereka bak serigala kelaparan.

Yunho menghela nafas sejenak.

"Dia, Kim Jaejoong, adalah kekasihku."

**.**

**.**

Dalam hitungan detik, foto-foto _hot kissing_ antara Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah tersebar di dunia maya. Disusul kemudian berita pengakuan Yunho tentang hubungan mereka. Tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat heboh para _netter._ Bagaimana tidak, keduanya merupakan sosok yang berpengaruh di Korea Selatan serta tidak pernah terlibat gosip satu sama lain sebelumnya. Tentu saja beredarnya foto-foto dan berita itu mengagetkan banyak orang.

Dan yang membuat keadaan ini tambah menggemparkan adalah siaran langsung dari SBS TV yang merekam kegiatan tak senonoh pasangan _chaebol_ itu sekaligus _live statement_ dari Yunho. Tidak tahukah bahwa acara itu ditonton oleh beratus-ratus ribu bahkan berjuta-juta pasang mata? Membuat rating acara itu tanpa diragukan lagi melonjak drastis.

Dan di sinilah dua tokoh utama yang tengah membuat gempar Korea Selatan berada. Setelah berhasil kabur dari para wartawan, kini Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai di perbatasan Seoul-Incheon. Mereka duduk terdiam di dalam mobil Yunho. Tak jauh di belakang mereka tampak dua mobil yang mengawasi. Satu mobil lamborghini kesayangan Jaejoong yang dikendarai oleh Kyuhyun, serta satu lagi di belakangnya mobil yang dikendarai oleh Joon, Mir, dan Cheondoong.

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" suara dingin Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan. Yunho menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku," ujarnya tulus. Ia akui ia salah. Kalau saja ia tadi bisa mengendalikan diri dan tidak mencium Jaejoong, ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

"Kurasa beritanya bahkan sudah tersebar sekarang."

"Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa dengan skandal?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan skandalnya. Hanya saja kenapa kau harus melakukan itu di depan umum, memalukan..." desis Jaejoong.

Yunho menoleh, menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Bukankah itu bagus? Berita tadi bisa menjadi berita pembuka sebelum mereka dikejutkan dengan berita pertunangan kita."

Jaejoong balas menatapnya, matanya menyipit. "Kau menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Untuk apa aku menolaknya jika kau juga menerimanya," jawab Yunho santai. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong kurang puas dengan jawabannya.

"Aku serius, Jung Yunho. Kupikir kau tidak menyukaiku."

Yunho kembali menghadap ke depan. "Entahlah. Katakan saja aku tidak menyukaimu tapi merasa tertarik padamu disaat bersamaan," jujur Yunho. Dia tahu itu kedengarannya tak masuk akal, namun itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Rumit, eoh?

"Kau aneh," dengus Jaejoong geli.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar komentar itu lalu melanjutkan, "Usiaku sudah cukup matang dan aku masih sendiri. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Lagipula kedua orangtuaku juga terlihat antusias dengan perjodohan ini."

"Walaupun aku sudah membeberkan skandal-skandalku?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit tak percaya.

"Yeah."

Dalam hati Yunho heran, bagaimana mungkin orangtuanya masih menerima Jaejoong setelah melihat sikap _yeoja_ itu tempo hari? Mereka bahkan bilang jika mereka memakluminya. Ck, sebegitu inginkah mereka menikahkannya dengan anak sahabat mereka itu?

_"Well,_ sebenarnya saat itu aku berbohong. Tentang skandal-skandal itu... aku hanya asal mengarangnya. Yeah, kecuali bagian Choi Siwon."

_"Mwo?_ Bagaimana bisa kau...?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong, _speechless._ Oke, satu lagi hal tak terduga dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. "Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau menerimanya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kakek yang memohon padaku. Dia bilang setidaknya aku harus mencoba berhubungan denganmu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kurasa memang tak ada salahnya mencoba," jawab Yunho tenang. Jujur ia tak keberatan, malah ia rasa ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Meskipun sebenarnya ia ragu kalau hubungan ini akan berhasil.

"Hanya saja kutegaskan untuk tidak banyak berharap, karena aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu."

Jujur sekali. Yunho terkekeh. "Aku juga tidak terlalu mengharapkannya."

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Keesokan harinya berita menghebohkan tentang Jaejoong dan Yunho beserta foto-foto saat mereka berciuman terpampang sebagai berita utama hampir di semua koran harian Seoul.

**Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho, Berpacaran?**

** Putri BigEast Group Tertangkap Kamera Berciuman dengan Putra Bungsu HC Group**

** Skandal Foto-Foto **_**Hot**_** Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho**

** Pengakuan Mengejutkan Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong adalah Pacarnya?**

** Live Kissing Dua **_**Chaebol**_** Ternama, Korea Heboh**

Televisi pun tak kalah antusiasnya menanggapi skandal ini. Bahkan bisa dipastikan wajah Jaejoong dan Yunho akan terus mewarnai layar televisi sepanjang hari dan beberapa hari kedepan. _Infotainment-infotainment_ dengan senang hati mengulasnya, meski masih kurang memuaskan karena belum adanya konfirmasi lebih lanjut dari kedua belah pihak. Haus akan informasi, para wartawan pun berbondong-bondong mendatangi dua tokoh utama berita mereka.

Seperti sekarang, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi dan wartawan dari berbagai jenis media massa telah memadati gerbang utama kediaman megah Kim Jaejoong. Lebih dari dua puluh _bodyguard_ dikerahkan untuk berjaga di depan dan belakang gerbang, memastikan tak ada satupun wartawan yang menerobos masuk.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya dengan _headphone_ dan memainkan lagu saat Junsu beserta Kibum masuk ke kamarnya, mengeluh betapa susahnya mereka melewati pintu gerbang lalu menyerocos panjang lebar tentang skandal yang mereka lihat di internet dan televisi.

Sekian menit berlalu dan kini Junsu dan Kibum sudah terduduk lemas di sofa setelah sebelumnya berbicara panjang lebar sampai mulut mereka berbusa sambil berdiri.

"Sudah bicaranya?" tanya Jaejoong santai seraya melepas _headphone-_nya, yang balas dipelototi oleh kedua sahabatnya karena sedari tadi mereka mengoceh ternyata dirinya tidak mendengarkan.

"Pertama, aku minta maaf tidak memberitahu kalian. Tapi, yeah... Jung Yunho adalah pria yang dijodohkan _haraboji_ denganku."

"Oh, astaga! Dan kau menerimanya?" kaget Junsu.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Kapan itu?" tanya Kibum _calm._

"Mmm... sekitar seminggu yang lalu?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepala lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dia meraih boneka gajah _pink_ kesukaannya dan mulai memainkannya. "Dan soal kemarin, itu adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan. Kami hanya terbawa suasana."

"Kami menonton rekamanmu di TV dan kau terlihat menikmatinya." Kibum menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa kami hanya terbawa suasana."

"Kau tahu, bahkan video kalian yang diunggah di _youtube_ sudah mempunyai lebih dari 2 juta _viewers,"_ tambah Junsu, kekaguman tak bisa disembunyikan dalam suaranya.

"Oh, senang mendengarnya. Apa aku akan dapat penghargaan?"

"Jung Yunho, 27 tahun, Wakil Presiden Direktur HC Group. _Well,_ kurasa dia tak buruk. Mengingat kau pernah selamat menginap satu malam di tempatnya," analisa Kibum. Yeoja itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke dagu layaknya detektif profesional.

"Dan dia juga tampan. Aku setuju kau bersamanya, Jae!" seru Junsu antusias. "Pasti anak kalian nanti akan lucu-lucu!"

"Yeah, yeah... terserah apa kata kalian." Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda pun terjadi di _Avenue Apartment._ Para wartawan yang sudah _stand by_ bahkan sejak kemarin malam masih tampak setia berkumpul di depan gedung apartemen mewah itu, menunggu kemunculan sumber berita mereka. Seruan-seruan berupa pertanyaan terus pun terus mereka kumandangkan seakan tak kenal lelah.

Keadaan seperti ini tentu saja mengganggu ketenangan dan aktivitas penghuni apartemen yang rata-rata orang kalangan atas itu. Tapi tak ada yang bisa keamanan lakukan selain memblokir pintu utama dan menghalangi para pemburu berita itu agar tidak menerobos masuk.

"Kau benar-benar menjadi artis dadakan, _hyung."_ Shim Changmin menatap kerumunan yang tampak seperti titik-titik di bawahnya dengan kagum. "Aku masih tak percaya kau membuat skandal seperti ini."

Beruntung dia dan Yoochun dari semalam berada di sini. Bisa dibayangkan betapa susahnya melewati penjagaan di bawah seandainya mereka baru datang sekarang.

"Kau pikir aku percaya, Min?" sahut Yoochun. _Namja _cassanova itu tengah duduk bersila di sofa sambil menonton Pororo. "Bertahun-tahun aku bersama Yunho, ini pertama kali aku merasa tidak mengenalinya."

Yunho yang tiduran di sofa tak jauh dari Yoochun dengan novel di tangannya hanya berdecak. "Kalian berlebihan."

Hari ini Yunho memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di rumah. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Yonghwa menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk tidak usah datang ke kantor karena gedung mereka sudah dipadati oleh wartawan. Diapun hanya mengiyakan. Bukankah ini kesempatan berlibur yang bagus?

Yonghwa juga mengatakan untuk tidak terlalu khawatir pada orangtua mereka karena dia bilang mereka sama sekali tidak marah dan justru bangga padanya -_-

"Aish, apa mereka tidak punya berita lain untuk dibahas."

Yunho menoleh, menatap Yoochun yang tengah mengganti _channel_ TV sambil bersungut-sungut. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Aku sudah kenyang menonton videomu, membuatku iri saja. Aku kan juga ingin mencicipi bibir itu," gerutu Yoochun seakan tahu arti tatapan Yunho.

"Ya _hyung,_ kau tak boleh melakukan itu pada calon kakak ipar kita," ucap Changmin mengingatkan. Sekarang dia sudah duduk di samping Yoochun sambil memakan _snack_ keripik kentangnya. Mereka berdua tampak hanyut dengan tayangan di depan mereka.

"Owh... Lihat saat dia memagutnya, Min."

_"So~ hot~"_

"Aku heran mereka tidak menyewa kamar hotel setelah ini."

Mata Yunho beralih pada televisi, namun seketika itu juga dia menyesal telah menoleh saat melihat adegan ciuman dirinya dan Jaejoong di layar. Wajahnya memanas. Ini sungguh memalukan. Sudah cukup dia melihatnya satu kali di laptop Yoochun dan menahan godaan dari duo YooMin sepanjang malam.

"Oh! Dan sekarang mereka saling bertatapan."

"Lihat bibir merah yang membengkak itu, Min. Sungguh sexy."

"Diam kalian," kata Yunho dingin.

Yoochun dan Changmin hanya terkikik.

Walau dari luar Yunho terlihat _stay cool,_ tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dalam hati dia sungguh ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saat membayangkan foto-foto dan video nista itu beredar dan dilihat banyak orang. Bagaimana jika karyawan-karyawan di kantor serta klien-kliennya juga melihatnya?

Kadang ia berpikir, apa pria di layar televisi itu benar-benar dirinya?

"Kau tidak berniat meladeni wartawan, Yun? Mereka akan terus menunggumu sampai besok pagi." Suara Yoochun membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian ke arah _namja_ berjidat lebar itu.

"Tidak. Mereka bilang mereka dan BigEast Group yang akan mengurusnya." Yunho terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Yoochun dan Changmin satu-persatu. "Dan kalian, apa kalian tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain nongkrong di sini?"

Yoochun mengangkat bahunya. _"Well,_ aku sedang malas pergi ke kantor dan lagi aku tidak punya janji dengan klien hari ini."

Yoochun memang suka seenaknya mengingat firma hukum tempatnya bekerja adalah milik orangtuanya. Tapi jangan ragukan otak encernya, karena walaupun begitu dia merupakan salah satu pengacara yang disegani di Seoul.

"Dan kau, Min? Apa hari ini kau tidak ada kelas?" Kali ini mata Yunho menyipit menatap Changmin. Changmin memang belum bekerja dan sedang dalam program S2nya di _Paran Univerisity._

Changmin nyengir gugup. "Aku membolos."

Yunho mendesis sebelum kembali menekuni novelnya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah karena nampaknya sepanjang hari ini akan ia lewati bersama dua makhluk di sebelahnya.

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Di belahan bumi bagian lain, tepatnya di salah satu _Presiden Suite_ di sebuah hotel di Paris, tampak Kim Jonghyun dalam setelan jas mahalnya duduk nyaman di sebuah sofa beludru yang lembut. Sedari tadi kedua matanya tak lepas dari foto-foto di tangannya. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Bagaimana tidak, setelah seharian lelah menjalani pertemuan dan melakukan kesepakatan dengan rekan bisnisnya, sekarang sang sekretaris menyodorkan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat mata suntuknya terbuka lebar.

"Mereka juga berhasil mendapatkan rekamannya, Tuan." Hwang Chansung –sang sekretaris kepercayaan, yang sejak tadi berdiri disampingnya menyerahkan sebuah tablet putih padanya.

Senyum Jonghyun semakin melebar kala melihat _scene_ di depannya. Ckck... anak muda zaman sekarang. Sungguh, tak ada yang lebih memuaskan selain melihat hubungan cucumu dan pria pilihanmu berjalan lebih mulus dari perkiraan.

"Kau menontonnya?"

Chansung menunduk. "Maaf, Tuan."

"Tak apa. Tampaknya semua juga sudah melihatnya. Bagaimana keadaan Seoul?"

"Wartawan sangat gencar mencari informasi, tapi kami sudah mengerahkan banyak _bodyguard_ terbaik untuk menjaga _agasshi."_

Jonghyun mengangguk.

Chansung meneruskan, "Dan tadi Tuan Jung menelepon, menanyakan kapan kita akan melakukan konfirmasi lebih lanjut kepada media massa."

Jonghyun terdiam, berpikir. "Kurasa kita bisa melakukannya minggu depan, sekembalinya aku ke Seoul."

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di sebuah kamar lain di gedung yang sama, seorang pria tampan berwajah Asia berdiri menghadap jendela kaca besar, menatap sendu pemandangan malam kota Paris yang begitu indah. Sayang keindahan itu tak mampu mendamaikan hatinya yang resah.

Perlahan, dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju ranjang _king size_ di tengah ruangan. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya, membiarkan satu lengan kekarnya menjadi sandaran kepalanya, lalu menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pikiran yang jauh menerawang.

Tak lama kemudian tangannya bergerak mengambil sebuah pigura foto di meja nakas. Ditatapnya foto itu lekat-lekat. Cantik. Sungguh cantik. Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan pernah berhenti memuja keindahan itu.

Dia mengelus foto itu penuh sayang, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Tunggu aku, Jae..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

Omo, apa ini?! *ngumpet di ketek yunpa*

Koq aq ngrasa cerita.a makin gaje ya... weuww~

Pihak ketiga dari jaema a.k.a saingan yunpa udah muncul, ada yg bisa menebak siapa?

Untuk yang bertanya tentang pekerjaan hominchun dapat kalian liat diatas ya... terus yang nanya ff ni berapa chap? jujur aq masih ga tau. Mungkin sekitar.. eung, 15? Terus soal ortu jae ma donghae... mmm... no comment deh saat ini :D

Gomawo yg udah baca dan review chap kemarin :D

Review lagi?


End file.
